Divided Foundations A MLP Fan Fiction
by TuniPeace1
Summary: Discord has broken out of his stone prison again and is wreaking more chaos then ever. The elements of harmony are no where to be found and it is up to a mysterious mechanical pony and a young filly to save equestira. We see pre equestria. the rise and fall of discord and the Elements of harmony. Old and new favorites and some famous cameos from fan favorite episodes.
1. Chapter 1

STORYTELLER: This is not the beginning... Nor is it the end... It is after and near the start... the start of something... monumental...

The forest was so full of trees that not even a hoof could fit between the trees. Beyond the forest were plains, deserts, mountains and then oceans. All types of creatures and mystical secretive beings lived among each other, not so much apart as today-

YOUTH: Why are you telling me this we need to-

STORYTELLER: It is important... that you know the... everyone... knows... the truth...

*The youth bows her head and looks around. The city was flooding all around them... luckily they were in high ground... and t was slow... But the sound of scared ponies and others was the worse kind of flood of emotions for their ears.*

YOUTH: Yes... wh-whatever... just please-

STORYTELLER: ...well... most of the population of the planet learned from each other... that is on of the greatest magics of all, unity. We did... we were not divided.. we were all equals and knew each other... ponies did not always have horns or wings... we were wild and free, some of the wildest in all of the world... then we saw ourselves and slowed down... we learned and flourished, becoming one of the most dominating races.  
Our kind sleeps on clouds, breathes in the water, masters the plains and grasses. And then... the magic...

With all of this we-not only the ponies, but the world noticed that things around us were diminishing... we were so consumed within ourselves that we neglected our world. that was the first era. The era of innocence. We traveled the land and found areas of the world that we never though existed, certain crystals from the depths of the ocean, gases from ice, etc, etc, but some of us... could not handle these elements. so in a grand sadness our family of unity were forced to split, thus beginning the second era... the era of separation.

The dragons however could live anywhere... they were similar to ponies... they could mix with other creatures and develop unique characteristics while mostly staying within the mother form. That is why the dragons till this day fly so close to equestira while on their yearly travels or stay within the mountains close to pony or equine kind.

The separation left our civilization nervous and in question. So we decided to create a nation that would unify all of the other nations and make sure that we never forgot of our family roots. The Everfree Collectuim. One representative from every new nation was to hold counsel their at least 4 times a year or send an ambassador.

But with every new nation... their is a divide... or crisis... As i said before-

*Suddenly a blast or some sort of explosion rocked the ground and the air around them. Their heads turned toward the origin of the noise*

STORYTELLER: Come on! We must make haste!

*The youth and story teller rush to the broken library that the once powerful element of magic once called home. Shutting the door behind them, the youth rushed to a book case... A loud and sinister laugh could be heard echoing within the atmosphere*

YOUTH: It's open!

*The bookcase opens to a secret hall, lined with books They both rush down the long hall as the bookcase seemed to close in slow motion. The door at the end of the hallway had special slots for the elements of harmony to be placed. the youth and storyteller looked at each other sadly, then at the door*

YOUTH: But the elements...

STORYTELLER: I- they still might work-

YOUTH: How dammit!

*The story teller takes out a bag... It was full of sparkling dust... The dust... the former elements of harmony jewels... Somehow crushed into powdery sparkles. The story teller gets frustrated and throws the dust at the door with tears rolling down. They both look down at the powered elements... useless... gone...*

YOUTH: I-I did not know that he was that powerful...

TWILIGHT-SPARKLE: So... it has come to this...

* The youth and story teller gasp and then step back slightly. It was not the same twilight sparkle that everyone knew... But a advanced hologram. the program of twilight sparkle nodded her head... the door opens to a private laboratory and a special bookcase in the shape of a hoof "U" position. with seven books. the door shuts immediately after the three enter*

STORYTELLER: So she DID figure it out... I never knew...

HOLOGRAM-SPARKLE: YES! There is another... It has not been discovered... But according my research... well twilight sparkles research... There is another element of harmony... The missing element of Acceptance.

To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

*The storyteller looks down at the youth. the story teller looks at it's self in the mirror. It? Because like the hologram the storyteller dos not really exist. It is alive, but at the same time... a product of the Canterlot court. The story teller was a almost see though energy, possessing the body of a pony of Candace or Luna's in size. It was hard to determine if the design was that of a female or male, the features were blurred. And at different emotions the body energy would change. Right now it was a sable glow of purple, with lighter purple eyes to match, but with no pupils or iris, just lit like a firefly in the summer.

The mane and tail of the storyteller flowed like a ponies hair under water, also the same color as the body. The storytellers body might of been made of energy, but close to it's core that operated it, the body became dense and solid, protecting it's crystal like heart. The steps made no noise... it did not breathe or need to eat, this core provided it with the operating life force that it needed to complete this... mission.*

YOUTH: Another element?! That could be anypony!

STORYTELLER: And that is why I need your help.

YOUTH: But... all i have ever done was stay in the background... never really said anything... to anypony... barely miss... sher- Oh Celestia my teacher...!

*The youth starts crying... The storyteller unfamiliar to emotions steps up to the crying young mare. It then folds in it's legs laying it's self close to the fillies level*

STORYTELLER: What you are doing is of no use to this situation. I understand that you are emotional and confused of the future developments. But becoming overly emotional shall not help in this matter. Do not make the mistakes of your Forefathers and Fore-mothers

YOUTH: I'M WHO I'AM! And... I know that does not help... your right... But what is sitting in this... Book and chemical room going to help. We need to get out there and face this!

STORYTELLER: Not without proper thought and planning! that is what happened to every pony else.

HOLOGRAM-SPARKLE: And do not worry... He is not a killer... Unfortunately... he maybe...

YOUTH: WHAT?! WHAT?! Just tell me! I can take it! No more secrets! if I'm going to be apart of this then i need to know everything to combat this, right?!

HOLOGRAM-SPARKLE: He... Maybe... using them... for his own devices

YOUTH: Like toys... Why... How can... anypony truly be... like this?

STORYTELLER: We need to research origins and family lines, but i'm sure that the twilight sparkle program can preform the needed diagnostics. Twi-61- do run 4-8-15-11-25 HS omega.

*the twilight sparkle program nods and then disappears. She then reappears at a tall storage unit. It opens revealing hundreds of blood samples. Six test tubes are filled from samples. Twilight hologram reappears at another location starting work on a computer. The story teller looks down at the youth. The youth looking down and avid. The story teller then walks away. It stops at another storage unit. Opening it reveals food. The youth looks and is instantly delighted to smell and see food. the story teller magically makes a hay sandwich, with a side of water. The youth digs in.*

HOLOGRAM-SPARKLE: I have information and strands going past 3,458 thousand years... it could be anypony. But thanks to Celestia and twilight sparkles research i can maybe trace it to more recent times...

STORYTELLER: How recent?

HOLOGRAM-SPARLKLE: Give or take 430-678 years.

STORYTELLER: Good-

YOUTH: WHAT?! Are you insane?! that could-

STORYTELLER: I have information going back before the building of canterlot castle that is well over 5,000 years old. So it being only a mere 400-600 years is a few generations or as you would say "a gallop in the park".

YOUTH: o-

STORYTELLER: How long will this take to process twi-61?

HOLOGRAM-SPARKLE: Two days the most.

YOUTH: (Gasp)!

HOLOGRAM-SPARKLE: Storyteller, could you please handle that young filly?! My program was not made for ponies to converse and emote around me. There is a rest area to that green door.

YOUTH: Sorry miss... hologram... the sooner she does what she needs to do the better... besides a good lay down sounds good... But... are you sure that... he cannot come inn here?

STORYTELLER: Yes... as long as he is not looking for us and does not know that we exist, and also does not know anything of this secret laboratory.

*The youth nods her head. She follows the storyteller to the bedroom. The youth uses her horn to float her sandwich and water with her. The storyteller closes the door behind it's self. The youth climbs in bed placing the sandwich and water on a close table*

YOUTH: What else do i need to know?

STORYTELLER: As i said before... Not to make the same mistakes of your ancestors. Our ancestors had the right idea... Law, balance and freedom of thought. But at the same time... it was as if putting a apple leaf on top of a snake bite. It maybe covered... But the poison still lingers.  
They thought that since they created the Everfree Collectuim, that it needed a Central leader. they did not want to run out of resources again and also thought that having a physical embodiment of the world government would further unify the new tribes and towns. so a... audition of sorts was consummated...

All the beings youth and strong of the world came from the tribes and settlements to Everfree Collectuim. They were so over joyed to see one another that some permanently settled within the city. The audition of sorts was to see whom was the best well rounded and strongest among them... one male... one female... then marry them to each other so that they could have a Heir to the Everfree Collectuim. To the world as we know it...

Many tried, and many failed. But then there were three... two males and one female. A pony mare. A Fairy pony male-

YOUTH: Fairy pony?!

STORYTELLER: We do not know if they still exist. The last sighting of the pony-kind was well over 1500 years ago during the changeling undertaking-but that is a different lecture-

YOUTH: Wow...

STORYTELLER: A pony mare... earth pony. A Fairy pony stallion, and what you may call today a Chimera. Somepony that is made up of different body parts-

YOUTH: LIKE DISCORD! IT WAS DISCORD, RIGHT!

STORYTELLER: No... this was not Discord... But his father... And the pony mare would be his mother. The fairy pony was very disappointed that he had lost. reports state that he was fond of the earth pony, but others witnessed the suave and masculine chimera win over the earth pony. she accepted him as her husband and king. And they actually loved each other. There romance is legendary even to this day. It was king Liongle-foot, the name of the Chimera, that ordered the building of many familiar sites today.  
Cloudsdale, once called Skybed was a vacation resort for the couple. The gem mines that are near ponyville was founded to search for the most precious gems and diamonds for his beloved. And even the rail ways that take you to different locations within Equestria were once plain dirt roads so that the king and queen could walk and enjoy each other while visiting different locations within Equestria. They rarely took royal carriages anywhere... The first Era of Innocence was strong in their blood.

You would believe that such a loving couple would produce a awe inspiring offspring... It backfired. The birth of who we know today as "Discord" Was the happiest and most celebrated of all events. Mostly because it took over 300 years for his birth... They tried to have children before and after so long the kingdom was over joyed. So this being most likely their only child, they spoiled him greatly.  
If he wanted cotton candy for breakfast, it was prepared before he even awoke. Diaries from the servants of the time state that the young "Playtrick Bullhoof liongle the first" had a fondness for sweets and snacks that worried the servants of his health and raising. Sometimes he was found sneaking into the kitchen trying to make his own lunch, and when particularly playful... or upset with the servants he would switch around the ingredients. The servants gently pleaded with the parents, but the love for their son did not even make them slap their hooves that him.

YOUTH: "Playtrick bull-what?"

STORYTELLER: Yourrr "Discord's" true name... Playtrick Bullhoof Liongle the First.

YOUTH: So discord was a brat... figures... a spoiled one at that.

STORYTELLER: Indeed... This is what i mean by planning... Not only where the parents of Discord free and without care when they were young, they did not prepare for their upcoming child. then after Playtrick was birthed, they did not know what to do with him. they loved him and was weak with him, giving him no discipline. When ever you endeavor to do ANYTHING in life, my young mare... always... at the very least think things threw.

YOUTH: So is that why he is the way he is today? His parents turning a blind eye?

STORYTELLER: Partly... Playtrick was just the first stone in the foundation... There are more things that drive someones spirit to become chaotic...

YOUTH: And what's that?

STORYTELLER: How about you take a nap, young mare?

YOUTH: But I need to learn more-Yarn- about-

STORYTELLER: My sensors are detecting fatigue, so slumber now. You need all the rest you can phantom.

YOUTH: What about you?

STORYTELLER: My core is everlasting... Good slumber young mare.

YOUTH: But how can I have a good slumber when... all of this... is happening...?!

STORYTELLER: You must accept the situation, especially if we are going to find this new element. There is nothing that we can do now, and bouncing off the walls with frustration and worry shall not help. Now... what was your name? I never asked..

YOUTH: Your right... I'am tired... and... my-yarn-name isszzz...

*The youth fell asleep. The storyteller covered the youth with a blanket. It then walked to a wall, knocking on it lightly three times. Suddenly a section of the wall holographically turns to a viewpoint a kind of one sided window where you could look out but no one could look in.

The sun was in the sky, but it was night all around. As if the suns brightness was being blanketed by the night. The flood waters where starting to climb to the sky like a arch. The ground was disappearing.*

STORYTELLER: What in the name of Equestria are you doing Playtrick... What have you become?! This... This is the worse that I've ever seen you, do... Except for the era... when I was first created... The era of the spirits. Not... Not again...

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

*The next day came. But the Moon was in the sky with a bright day around it. Very brilliant, blue sky, fluffy shady clouds and spring like weather, even though it was the month of Foalbrary. The story teller stood at that window all night forgetting that the youth was in the same room as him. Before it knew it the filly was standing next to it. Her mouth agape, eyes widened and pupils dilated, with shock and awe.  
The story teller felt stress hormones coming from her and looked to it's side. Tears started filling her eyes as she tried to form words for the utter chaos that she was seeing. Suddenly she turns away and collapses on the bed into tears and sobbing. The storyteller taps the window making it a plain wall again. It then sits next to the sobbing filly.

YOUTH: We... we can't win... Someone with the power to do that...

STORYTELLER: There is always a way though everything. And Playtrick is much weaker than you believe.

*the youth snaps towards the storyteller with a redden, wet face.*

YOUTH: HOW?! HUH?! ...huh?! ...how...?

STORYTELLER: Thoughtlessness. He is the type of somepony that does not realize what he has until it is gone. Or does not see the forest for the trees until the forest is gone.

YOUTH: Look!- Unless all of that knowledge stuff you have can REALLY help... then I just do not want to hear it.

STORYTELLER: Not even of your princess Celestia?

YOUTH: Everypony knows that her and Luna beat him and turned him into a fountain piece for the garden.

STORYTELLER: And I suppose that everypony also is with knowledge of their friendship and how Playtrick... Discord... made her the pony she is today.

YOUTH: LIES! Lies! She would never befriend anyone like that!

STORYTELLER: I'am the Two princesses personal information unit. The only one of my kind. I was not programmed to make falsehoods or deter from my factual data base... In secret... I'm also... their diary... For some reason i suppose that they wanted a shape of a pony to talk to and also not judge them.

YOUTH: Oh my goodness...

STORYTELLER: I have knowledge that no one else knows... not even the bath maids know...

YOUTH: Don... Don't tell me such personal things... Just... Just tell me about Discord... I feel that... I'm doing something wrong if I'm listening to the princess Luna and celestia's private life... Because I have my own diary... Not like you... that would be awesome...

STORYTELLER: Your princess'es are quite smart. They built me themselves... One of the first things they did as sisters.

YOUTH: Wow... So, umm... Discord and Celestia were friends.

STORYTELLER: The four of them were...

YOUTH: Four?

STORYTELLER: Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Playtrick and Celestia and Luna's father StarRider

YOUTH: Wow... I know nothing of the princesses father!

STORYTELLER: Well it soon came to pass that the parents of Playtrick started to age. Not because of natural causes, but because over the years they slowly fed their son their life force and magic. They wanted to make sure that when it was finally time for them to step down that Playtrick would have all the abilities that he needed to rule over the tribes and cities. Like before they held auditions for a suitor for their son.  
I know that this might be hard for someone of your age to understand. But Discord was a very popular Stallon with the females.

YOUTH: Eww...

STORYTELLER: There were even reports of every female being ranging from teenage to elderly over crowding the Collectuim and leaving their marriages and relationships for a chance with him. Believe it or not... The old Discord was quite the lady killer... And he liked it. He relished in the attention. To the delight of some of the servants he threaten to end the search and run off with one of them. Some other ponies say that they had already... "knew" him...

YOUTH: Knew him?

STORYTELLER: ...Birds and bees...? Intimate... Hugs and kisses and grown-pony things?

YOUTH: Oh... OOOHH! Oh No! Awww...

STORYTELLER: Well... yes... But even after all of this the parents were disappointed that he did not kind a suitor. And things went from bad to worse, when his father finally put his hoof down and angrily argued about playtricks future. Playtrick... According to Celestia's memory, from what he told her, left that night while Everypony in the palace was asleep. He flew, ran, and even swam till he saw no more cities or sights of civilization.  
Playtrick found himself on a high cliff. It seemed untouched and dark, even though the moon was brightly shining. Playtrick punched, kicked and rolled around at the ground, like the grown-child he was. The sounds of his frustrations soon caught the attention of a camping family.

(MEMORY MODE):

STARRIDER: WHO'S THERE!

PLAYTRICK: Wha-What?! Whom are you?! I thought this rock was vacant!

STARRIDER: No one owns this cliff, young pony... You have the head of a pony... But... Who are you...?

PLAYTRICK: You must be one of those rare hicks that never read the current events or know of your own government.

STARRIDER: Listen young stallion... I'm from a special tribe that deals with universal elements and the placement of heavenly bodies.

PLAYTRICK: Ah, yes... thee Farscapian tribe... one of the most secluded of the civilizations. I noticed that their was not many of your females at my auditions.

STARRIDER: What? Look whatever is going on anywhere else, I probably would NOT know... My wife died almost ten years ago and we have been traveling trying to get my fillies cutie mark the Farscapian way. Though nature and tradition of becoming one with the elements. Now if you wish to learn something new and stop your tantrums then I invite you to stay and break hay-bread with us. But I wish not to have someone trashing about close to my daughters.

PLAYTRICK: You dare talk to me this way?! You have NO idea of what I could do with you! maybe I should... "take" one of your daughters as retribution for your threats!

STARRIDER: How dare you! I invite you to my cam and you find it a threat?!

*Suddenly a young purple pony comes running from the distance, out of the dark. She stands next to her father looking on at the stranger*

LUNA: Father! Who is this?!

PLAYTRICK: Damn... too young... Still cute... maybe I can keep her in my tower for a few years till she matures... Feed her sweets and rich foods till she fills out in the right places.

LUNA: Father, NO!

STARRIDER: That is it, young buck! You

CELESTIA: Father... what is this? I never heard your voice so inflamed...

STARRIDER: Take luna back to the tent!

CELESTIA: But father-

STARRIDER: Now, you filly!

CELESTIA: You always said that we must be understanding to others... Besides he is looking right at me...

STARRIDER: WHAT?!

Playtrick seemed to be mesmerized by the young celestia under the moonlight. For the first time somepony else interested him than himself.

PLAYTRICK: Yes, father, let us break bread. And what is your name?

CELESTIA: Celestia of the Farscapians.

Playtrick walks up to the family. They are taken aback by his appearance, then remembered the other chimera's on their journey's. Playtrick put's a arm around celestia and lets her lead him back to camp. The father and Luna were close behind them. Playtrick and celestia were already giggling and laughing.  
Within the tent, Starrider calmed down a little and let Celestia pour tea for the young male. Also as tradition dictated the eldest female would sit next to the guest of the home and serve them for the duration of the meal.

Celestia Places herself next to Playtrick, hoofs close together. Her head forward, eyelids lowered and forward also. Playtrick Looked intensively at celestia. Her purple eyes, her white coat and that wavy, lush, pink hair...

PLAYTRICK: Candy...

Celestia turns her head to Playtrick... Brushing some of her hair off her shoulders to the side.

CELESTIA: I beg your pardon?

PLAYTRICK: Your hair... It is like... all of you... it is like... candy...

STARRIDER: (CLEARS THROAT)...

PLAYTRICK: I just want to lick and devour EVERY part of you, my dear...

Celestia looks away and blushes, lowering her eyes again.

CELESTIA: Oh, my... ah...ahem...

STARRIDER: THAT IS IT!

Starrider stomps on the ground. He stands and looks down at Playtrick. Celestia puts a hoof in front of Playtrick, looking at her father. Playtrick never had anyone to defend him before. and celestia was touching him. Her long graceful neck gave the sweet smell of forest berries and other exotic things. Playtrick lowered his face into her hair, slightly moving it about.

PLAYTRICK: I wonder what the rest of you smells and feels like...

CELESTIA: FATHER, REALLY! Not in front of Luna! And you never know... he might be a new friend... We have had friends before.

Starrider breathes heavily. Then goes over to Playtrick. Playtrick turns his head to starrider.

PLAYTRICK: Oh my... I forgot that everyone was still here...

STARRIDER: Listen young buck... I wish not to show my might against you this night or any other in front of my fillies. If you are going to be around us then I'M going to put you under MYyyy hoof!

CELESTIA: Kind of like a brother!

LUNA: Yea!

PLAYTRICK: But the things I wish to do with you... That would be incest...

STARRIDER: DAMMIT, BUCK!

PLAYTRICK: Besides, I have already had a father... Don't like it anymore...

STARRIDER: Well you have not had me... I shall be the grout that puts together the foundation for the rest of your life.

PLAYTRICK: This sounds boring...

CELESTIA: You don't want to be friends...?

Playtrick looks celestia up and down. He sighs and goes limp.

PLAYTRICK: I do celestia... and that one over there looks like she may give good laughs. Like her laughter would be fun to conjure.

CELESTIA: Oh it is, it is! And... Umm... what is candy?

PLAYTRICK: What?! this candy goddess does not know her origins?!

STARRIDER: This is going to be a long cutie mark journey.

Playtrick and celestia start talking candy.

To be continued!


	4. Chapter 4

*Playtrick always stayed within the confines of the palace and the cities. where ever his parents took him he went. they never went into the wilds or over night camping. this was the first that he was outside with the night. So open... So new... New things... to play with.

A few days past and it just seemed as if Celestia and Playtrick were always friends. StarRider started to get suspect of the young pony-headed male. Especially around his daughters. Luna and celestia never really had a male around their age pay such attention to them, and he was funny, smart, unusual in body appearance, but in a alluring way that the older Celestia could not put her hoof on. Luna just liked looking at all of his different parts.*

STARRIDER: The night you came to us, you said something about your father... Well, what of your parents?

PLAYTRICK: I-... it is personal...

STARRIDER: Are you just some run away?! If you have a family that loves you-

PLAYTRICK: THEY KEPT ME PRISONER!

Celestia, Luna and StarRider paused. Playtrick sat himself under a nearby shady tree. He folded his legs and then held himself, while looking away.

PLAYTRICK: I never knew... what life really was... they would always tell me to do things and drag me around... Even tried to force me to be married. I... I needed freedom...

Playtrick stood up and went over to StarRider.

PLAYTRICK: I needed this! The openness, the sky... The...

Playtricks attention is turned to Celestia... she looks at him wide eyed as she brushes her hair away from her face.

PLAYTRICK: I needed... someone... to talk to...

StarRider snorts air from his nose, turning away from Playtrick. The concerned father lowers his head, shaking it slightly.

STARRIDER: Well... I still think that you are a runaway... I do not know of your life, pleasant, harsh or somewhere in the middle. But I'am not going to fight you away... and... it seems like Luna and Celestia likes you-

Luna rushes her father, rubbing her face on his wide, front leg.

LUNA: Oh thank you father... thank you!

STARRIDER: I'am a father myself, Playtrick. And just because I'am a father does not mean that we fathers are all the same... I'm not your father and you are not my seed... But you are someones son... so I shall treat you as so.

Playtrick looked intensely at Starrider as starrider made his way to him. Starrider lays a hoof on Playtricks shoulder and nods his head. Playtrick looks down and away, slightly nodding his head. Starrider walks away looking toward the forest, then at the sky.

STARRIDER: Well... It seems that it is time for the hunt! Come now children... Get some berries and grasses for tonight's meal.

LUNA: OH! OH! Can I get some sweet flowers?! I think I saw some.

STARRIDER: Well as long as it is not past that plateau we walked by.

LUNA: I promise!

STARRIDER: Wait for your sister! Sigh... that girl would run to the moon if she could...

CELESTIA: I'll find her as always Da-doo!

StarRider and Celestia embrace. Playtrick watches Celestia go into the forest. Celestia reaches the beginning of the trees and then stops. She turns her head and looks on at Playtrick.

CELESTIA: Hey! You are supposed to help also!

PLAYTRICK: ...

CELESTIA: Come on!

Playtrick starts to step forward, then he feels the pull of StarRider s hoof.

STARRIDER: Do not get lost in the forest...

Playtrick turns his head to starrider. He can see from the corner of his eye that Starrider meant business. Playtrick then looked forward and nodded his head at Celestia. Playtrick hovered over to celestia and entered the forest with her.  
Night came and their stomachs were filled. for some reason, Playtrick really respected and listened to celestia and Luna's father. Maybe it was because no one ever really challenged him and that he wanted more of celestia... or curious about another family.

Over time StarRider and his daughters taught Playtrick about understanding others emotions, the workings of the universe and powerful magic spells. Playtrick took this new knowledge head on and started studying with celestia and starrider. Every time they would go to a town, Playtrick knew exactly where the local bookshop was or the library was. And every time Playtrick would cloak himself as not to be recognized as the prince of the known world.  
Playtrick was already very clever and strong. He started teaching celestia and Luna different languages and fancy dining. Playtrick finally surrendered to the idea of Luna being his younger sister, putting her on his back, and flying fast. Tickle fights, spinning her around with his magic and even making up stories to see the glow and twinkle in her eyes. many a time over those nights starrider would find Luna and Playtrick asleep together. At first he would gently remove Luna from Playtrick... But one night he looked at them together... She was under is arm and he held her as if protecting her... StarRider sighed and went to his sleeping space.  
Celestia and Playtrick however had a different bond...

Playtrick, like Luna, loved to see Celestia laugh and happy. But the way her eyes sparkled, the smell of her breath... the feel of her nose against his cheek... What was this... He had everything... But this excitement and fright... was addicting and scary.

It was about three months now. And the sun was setting. Playtrick was sitting at the end of a cliff watching the sun go down. Playtrick then heard heavy breathing and turned his head. It was celestia. She seemed tired and drained. Playtrick flashed over to her and taking her in his arms, took celestia to the edge of the cliff. He sat with her in his arms, looking down at her. Celestia lowered her eyelids and smiled. They both paused. Celestia found the strength to float out of his arms and a few feet from him

PLAYTRICK: What is it, my dear?

CELESTIA: Nothing... nothing... I just... I'm tired after doing my job... All sweaty and panting. Besides... we are friends. I want to see all of you... we were too close for that.

PLAYTRICK: Well I wish to see all of you also... AND up close at the same time.

Celestia turns her head away, raising her hoof to her cheek. Playtrick could not see it, but knew she was blushing. He takes this opportunity to swoop celestia off her seat and back onto his lap, in a grand and tall loop-de-loop. they land back in the same spot, laughing and celestia slightly kicking. Their faces meet again and she quickly turns her head away.

PLAYTRICK: I think it is going to rain...

CELESTIA: But... there are no clouds in the sky...

Playtrick closes his eyes and concentrates heavily. Suddenly a large cloud forms overhead blocking some of the sunlight. Starrider and Luna were on the ground under the cliff when things started to get dark. The both looked up at the sky.

STARRIDER: Huh... rain...

CELESTIA: WOW! Playtrick...! That is amazing! I thought that only Pegasus could do that!

PLAYTRICK: That is not all, my dear.

Suddenly the clouds started turning pink, like celestia's hair. And thunder vibrated threw the pink clouds. But there was something different about these clouds. they seemed very... thick. Then the rain started. But not ordinary rain... the rain drops were chocolate... Chocolate milk...  
Celestia was in utter awe and amazement. Playtrick took celestia into the air and held her as he flew and spun with her in his arms. They both laughed like they never laughed before. Playtrick then went above the clouds and dropped celestia onto the surface. Still laughing, celestia rolled from side to side, then noticed the very sweet smell.

On the ground StarRider was puzzled by this unnatural event. Luna seemed to enjoy it. licking chocolate puddles in the grass.

STARRIDER: LUNA! STOP IT!

StarRider snapped at Luna with concern. Luna flinched and backed away looking at her father. He then noticed that Playtrick and celestia were no longer on the cliff.

STARRIDER: ...celestia... what are you trying to build with that young stallion?

Meanwhile, on the pink cloud.

PLAYTRICK: Go on! taste it...

CELESTIA: I have never tasted a cloud before...

PLAYTRICK: Trust me...

Celestia nodded her head. She then bit into the cloud and tasted the most sugary thing that she had ever eaten. Her head snapped back to Playtrick. She swallowed the cloud and smiled.

CELESTIA: Is... is this your candy...?!

DISCORD: It is YOUR candy, my sweet. From the moment i first saw you... I fought that you were the sweetest thing that i had ever seen. Your hair reminded me of my favorite desert. Your coat like sugar... Those purple jelly eyes... the only thing that I have not beheld... was a kiss... How sweet... would a kiss... be from you...

CELESTIA: A kiss? What is that?

Playtrick looked up at the heavens and nodded his head in thanks to the fates that she did not know. He then looked at celestia and fell next to her. The candy cloud disappeared and they were left floating in the air. Playtrick then quickly transported the both of them to a secluded lake they had passed a few hours ago. Celestia was shocked and surprised. But then she felt playtricks strong grip and lay her head on his chest.

CELESTIA: YOU! You put us right in the water! You have become good with pony magic.

PLAYTRICK: Well I'am half...

Playtrick let go of celestia. He then took her front legs stretching the space in between them.

PLAYTRICK: How about we... wash the candy and chocolate off... together?

TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. Chapter 5

STARRIDER: ...What... is... this...?!

CELESTIA: Father!

*Celestia rushes out of the water, on the other side of the lake. She cowers behind a wide tree looking out of the side. StarRider then takes his attentions to Playtrick. StarRider rushes Playtrick, swooping him out of the water.*

CELESTIA: Father NO!

*Playtrick blocks and sways away from him using quick flight work and magic.*

STARRIDER: I TRUSTED YOU!

PLAYTRICK: I doubt that!

*Playtrick appears next to celestia. Starrider lands on the ground and approaches them slowly. His head lowered and looking up at Playtrick threw the tops of his eyes. Playtrick turns to celestia and takes her by the front hoofs. Celestia and Playtrick look at each other intensely.*

PLAYTRICK: Come with me celestia... Let us always be like this... Free... Wild...

CELESTIA: But my family... And that Era caused problems... We should understand and trust each other... And I do trust you but...

*Celestia looks away, then lowers her head away from Playtrick.*

PLAYTRICK: I... I thought you... cared about me...

CELESTIA: I do... But... My father and Luna... I have responsibilities to my father and my sister also...

*Celestia looks back at Playtrick with tears running.*

CELESTIA: I wish for you also! With the sun rising, I want you to be the first one I see.

PLAYTRICK: Then let it always be this way! I can make the sun rise when ever we want! or the moon! five, six times a day!

STARRIDER: THAT IS UTTER CHAOS!

CELESTIA: And I accepted that father! I knew... I knew from the moment that he came to our camp... I knew of his wildness and chaotic spirit. I thought... that with the harmony that you put with Luna and I that we could be a balance to each other...

PLAYTRICK:... You... would change me?!

CELESTIA: No! It is not like that! I mean a balance... My love of harmony and peace to your unleashed chaotic spirit.

*Playtrick leans close to celesta and turns his mouth to her ear.*

PLAYTRICK: celestia dear... that is so very boring...

CELESTIA: ...WHAT?!...

*Playtrick kisses Celestia on the cheek and then steps back while still holding her hoofs. He looks at her disappointingly, shaking his head and sighs. Celestia's eyes start to fill with tears heavily. Her mouth goes agape.*

CELESTIA: But... what about our friendship...?

*Playtrick lets go of her hoofs and turns to his side.*

PLAYTRICK: Celestia, celestia... You tire me with your need of balance and friendship... You do not need to say it over and over again like a singing bird. Just know what you are by your feelings and heart... Be loose and free. Down with the establishment!

CELESTIA: But... we need certain things to live by...

PLAYTRICK: Just when I thought I found a friend

CELESTIA: YOU HAVVE!

PLAYTRICK: So your FORCING friendship on me?!

CELESTIA: Your Forcing Chaos on me!

*Playtrick and celestia pause. Then Playtrick totally turns away from celestia. Celestia lowers her head and raises her hoof slightly above the ground. Her eyes tighten as her heart crumbles. Tears drop heavily onto the ground. StarRider goes over to his daughter, putting a hoof on her back. He looks on at playtrick with a frown, brows lowered and eyes glowing in disgust.*

LUNA: Playtrick... PLAYTRICK!

STARRIDER: Luna, no!

CELESTIA: Luna...

*Playtrick turns his head to the side and puts his hands behind him. He looks down at the approaching Luna. Luna stops just a few feet from Playtrick.*

LUNA: You were going to teach me your languages...

Playtrick turns to Luna and then swats down to her level. Resting his elbows on his knees, he points his lion like finger at her nose.

PLAYTRICK: Do not fret, my dear. I shall be back for you and celestia... But there are a few things that I need to do first...

*Playtrick stands and spreads his wings.*

CELESTIA: No matter what Playtrick... you will always be my friend...

STARRIDER: Good luck to you, young buck...

PLAYTRICK: Hmpth...

*Playtrick flies away for a few hundred feet and then disappears in a flash of light. Celestia and luna look on at the sky. Luna goes over to her crying older sister. StarRider holds both of his daughters.*

PRESENT

*It was the next morning. The youth flew out of the room and back into the lab... She knew that the Twi-61 hologram would almost be done with the DNA analysis.*

YOUTH: So twi-

HOLOGRAM-SPARKLE: GET BACK IN THE ROOM NOW!

YOUTH: I'm, I'm sorry-

HOLOGRAM-SPARKLE: My sensors detect that-

*Suddenly a boom vibrates the room. The three in the room look around. There is a pause and then the booms continue onward at different levels.*

YOUTH: YOU SAID THAT WE WOULD BE SAFE!

STORYTELLER: TWI-61 ARE YOU FINISHED WITH THE ANALYSIS?!

HOLOGRAM-SPARKLE: IT WAS DOWN TO 50 YEARS! YOU HAVE TO FIND THE EXPLORER FIRST-AHH!

STORYTELLER: I THOUGHT THAT WAS LEGEND!

HOLOGRAM-SPARKLE: Gooo! You already know with the code you gave me! And so does he-

*The storyteller takes the youth by it's hoof and flies back into the bedroom. It locks the door and then knocks on the wall close to the door. Suddenly the door disappears and all of the walls become solid. The youth feels the ground under the room rock and seem to become lighter and less dense.. Then a "pow-zoom" kind of noise sends the room into orbit.  
The story teller goes over to the wall with the holographic window tapping the wall in a different rhythm. The window appears wider half the size of the wall. Then the storyteller steps back as holographic controls appear. The youth steps just behind the storyteller. The storyteller puts it's hoofs onto the controls and is suddenly absorbed by the holographic mechanism of what seems to be a flying ship. Only the core remained floating close to the window. The youth looks around and starts toward the core of the storyteller*

YOUTH: ahh... oh... hello? are you still-

STORYTELLER: yes... I still exist... I put my physical being into the controls of this vessel. I have information of a location that we need to make haste toward. So do not touch my core unless need to.

YOUTH: But what about hologram-sparkle?

STORYTELLER: Unfortunately she sacrificed her programming for our safety.

YOUTH: NO! Oh... noooo...

STORYTELLER: There is nothing we can do now... If you want us to save your parents and the elements of harmony ponies then we need to move forward.

YOUTH: But where are... we... going...?

*The youth looks out the windshield and sees that they are not in Equestria anymore. And the ship was landing. The door reappears and then opens. The youth looks at the door and is almost afraid to step out. She takes a few steps and suddenly the core of the story teller flies past her out the door. The storyteller reforms outside of the ship. It nods it's head at the youth and then starts walking. The youth follows. When leaving the ship; the ship turns invisible.*

YOUTH: Where is this?

*Looking around they come to a farm. A much smaller farm then the famous apple family from ponyville. It was just a farm house, a shed and a half acre of land with some grazing animals. The storyteller knocks on the door and they wait. Then suddenly a person that either pony had seen before... was not even a pony...*

HOUSE-MISTRESS: Hello? Wow... another pony!

YOUTH: Who... what, are you?

HOUSE-MISTRESS: I've never seen a young mare before. And I suppose that you have not ever seen a Gatonese before.

YOUTH: Gatonese? Oh yes! I've heard of you! Cat people. Like ponies, but cat. I learned that in school...

*The youth lowers her head. The Gatonese female looks at the both of them. She reaches for the youth, but then snaps her head to the storyteller. She then steps back and slightly turns her head while keeping an eye on the storyteller*

HOUSE-MISTRESS: I think these people are for you Daring Doo.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	6. Chapter 6

YOUTH: D-DARING DOO?!

STORYTELLER: Yes... I myself thought that it was just tales...

*Suddenly a elder pony steps to the door. She was a amber in color and less wrinkly like granny smith and nost as old. Her hair was a dark grey with darker highlights. She walked in a limp as she cam to the door.*

STORYTELLER: It is time...

DARING-DOO: ...(SIGH)... Gristle... prepare the "lost" bag...

HOUSE-MISTRESS(GRISTLE): you said it was a legend...

DARING-DOO: When a glowing pony from canterlot tells you "it's time", i think story tales fly out the window.

GRISTLE: I'M COMING WITH YOU!

*Daring-Doo looks at her faithful friend. They pause for a moment before Daring-doo turns away and goes back into the house. Gristle follows. then the youth and storyteller follows*

DARING-DOO: This is not like the old days where we would just take on over sized spiders or walking molten-lava dragons-

YOUTH: Whoa...

GRISTLE: EXACTLY! And if what you told me is true... then you need all the help you can get! Now stop this pride-

*Daring-doo rushes to gristle and puts her face close to hers*

DARING-DOO: PROTECTION! NOT-PRIDE... protection. YOu think that you are my first partner?! My first friend?!

*Gristle turns away tightening her eyes and lifting a closed hand to her face*

GRISTLE: Of course not... but I thought that i would be a trusted important one!

*Gristle rushes up stairs and the sound of a door slamming could be heard.

DARING-DOO: Sorry about that... I'll get my bag, some water and then we are off.

*the youth and story teller nod their heads. Daring-doo nods her head.

The storyteller and daring-doo pack the ship. the youth is amazed to see one of her hero's alive and real.*

YOUTH: Where have you been all of this time?

GRISTLE: WITH ME!

DARING-DOO: Dang it, gristle!

GRISTLE: I have been taking care of you for over 683 years and i'm not going to stop now!

YOUTH: What?! But-

DARING-DOO: And that is why i stay with you. your so loyal... What happened, was that it was my finest adventure. Princess celestia did not want the elements of harmony in the canterlot castle for some reason or another. I think she was very much upset over her sister from 300 or so years before that! So she had a group of adventurers search a secret area that was lost within the everfree forest long ago. She said it used to be called the... collectuim-

YOUTH: YES! THE EVERFREE COLLECTUIM!

DARING-DOO: Ah... very good. Well anyways, there were about 6 of us... including gristle over there. All the ponies were staring at her and even teased her because none of us had seen a gatonese before. But i was brave enough to be her friend. But with all of the teasing, she was hard to trust me. But with all of the traps and dangers that befell the team, even losing two of the scout party... we grew to be friends.  
Then we found the Collectuim. We placed the elements locked in stone spheres onto a special holder that we had to assemble and just left them there.  
She told us that someday they would be needed again.  
Then she granted us a long life similar to hers, but the only difference is that we were not alicorns. Gatonese already live for about 300 years, so Gristle looks just the same from when i first say her.

YOUTH: Wow...

DARING-DOO: That's enough of that! What is your name anyway, young filly?

YOUTH: Dinky... Dinky Whooves

*Daring-doo nods her head. She then places on her trademark explorers outfit and hat. She then looked at Dinky and put an extra hat on the young fillies head. Dinky jumped and squealed.  
For a moment dinky forgot that they were fighting one of the most powerful beings in the world, that her parents where missing, and that the elements of harmony were dust.*

TO BE CONTINUED!


	7. Chapter 7

The familar figure of the dragonequus ruler of Equestria, sat in the throne hall. In the throne. But the throne was out in the middle of the floor. The grand hall was lit with pillar candles on every other wall but mostly dim.  
The once celebrated Ponies of Harmony. The mane six were not in cages, but in cubical like sections a few feet apart from each other. The spaces were placed around the stairs where the throne once sat. Within their chambers was everything that would make anypony confortable and at home. A soft bed, nightstand, food, water and seperate things relating to their elements and talents.  
They were unable to release themselfs because of a force field surrounding the spaces individually.

PINKY: Well as long as we are here at least Discord is being a good-not-so-good, evil host to us!

TWILIGHT-SPARKLE: Oh, dear Celestia, Pinky-

PINKY: Discord! I know your toally wicked and tricky, but you MUST tell me the recipe to this chocolate milk! You know... for when we eventually get outta here and win the day... again...

APPLEJACK: YOU TELL HIM, SUGAR CUBE!

DISCORD: AH! Ha, ha... Oooo, you ponies... And I was starting to believe that you did not like me.

RAINBOW DASH: WE DON'T!

Discord hovers over to Rainbow Dash's cell.

DISCORD: I could just make you unloyal again... or bend you to my will... But doing the same thing twice is so boring. That is why i just disposed of your precious elements of harmony! la, la-la, la, la-la... ha!  
TWILIGHT-SPARKLE: Damn it, Discord!

Discord hovers over to Twilight's cell. He looks at her with lowered brows.

DISCORD: Now, now twilight-sparkle, this is supposed to be a "G" rated story... or at the most "PG-13".

TWILIGHT-SPARKLE: Your insane, Discord!

DISCORD: ...why...

TWILIGHT-SPARKLE: Because you trick other ponies and-

DISCORD: NO!... Why do you remind me of... "her"... "She" had to pick "you"... Celestia practically adopted you. You remind me so much of her... Right before you and your troupe blasted me back into a stone ornament, you were going on and on about "how friendship is worth fighting for"... For a moment... i did not see a little purple pony... But a white, sugary, pink cotton candied hair pony with jelly glazed, bright purple eyes...  
She chose you well... It almost made me want to be a young, buck again...

Twilight Sparkle backed into her cell. Her back legs hitting the furtest wall away from Discord. She slightly turned her head away while keeping her eyes on him. Discord eyes pieced twilight's heart like a cold knife in a warm roast.  
He then placed his hands on the barrier of the cell.

RARITY: IF YOU TOUCH HER WITH ONE FILTHY PAW, HOOF, CLAW OR WHATEVER YOU MAY HAVE A SWEAR!

DISCORD: You are in no position to tell me anything, my little marshmellow.

RARITY: I may be generious, but I shalt be anything of yours EVER!

Discord taps his claws on twilight sparkles barrier as he looks on at her. Twilight then takes a deep breath and boldy walks upto Discord. The only thing between them was the barrier. She then places both of her front hoofs on the barrier in a show of bravery and defiance.  
Discord looks twilight sparkle up and down, slightly gritting his teeth. He then takes in a deep breath in and releases it threw his nostrils.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE: Do your worse! because whatever you have is not good enough anyway! Your words, your tricks! Nothing will ever, EVER stop me from fighting against Disharmony!

Discord taps the barrier a few times and then turns away from her. He then walks away with his claw and paw cupped together behind him.

DISCORD: Will you ever learn? Will any of you... EVER LEARN!?

Discord snaps, pushing over the throne. The captive ponies are staltled and jump back. Discord, leaned over and breathed in heavily. He then strightend up scratching at his white beard. Discord holds his elbow as his lion paw combed his beard. He turns to the ponies and laughs. Discord sighs, shakes his head and then closes his euyes as in deep thought.

RAINBOW DASH: The guy is nuts!  
PINKY: Maybe it is all the sugar. He needs a nap...

Pinky starts eating a "death by chocolate" cake slice.

DISCORD: Since I have a bit of a class here, let me just say this... Without Disharmony there would BE, NO HARMONY! WHY DO YOU THINK I' AM HERE?!

Discord drops his arms and balls them into fist. Showing his teeth at the caucious ponies. He then calms himself and turns away again.

DISCORD: I'll have that "fake", Trixie clean this mess later. But for right now... I have a meeting with your one sided, princess-

TWILIGHT-SPARKLE: You... You leave her alone!

DISCORD: And just let her free, galloping, eating her banana's all the while planning which roses to put me next to? Tisk, tisk, twilight sparkle...

Discord vanishes in a burst of light.

Celesta was being held within her room. She was, like the others, made confortable and kept safe. But Princess celestia could not help but walk around her room and wonder what was going to happen next.

CELESTIA: Why... WHY did I allow this...?! He is going to be-

DISCORD: "All your thought's I do consume", My Dear?

CELESTIA: Discord! This is no time for your-your games! Why... Why would you do this to the Elements of harmony?! And then lock away my student and her faithful friends! They have nothing to do with this! RELEASE THEM!

DISCORD: And be turned into stone! AGAIN!

CELESTIA: LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! You never listen... never... nev-...

Celestia closes her eyes tightly, lowers her head and sobs. Discord breaths in threw his nostrils heavily and then turns away from the sobbing princess.

DISCORD: ... stop it... Stop it... or you will melt...

CELESTIA: Do... I still remind you of sugar, you spirit of chaos?!

DISCORD: Forever and a day, Harmony.

Celestia rushes Discord raising her front hoofs to his back, but he hears her coming a mile away. He poofs behind her, turning Celestia to him. Discord starts dancing with her in a slow waltz motion while humming a musical tune. Celestia struggles, but eventually buries her face into discords chest. Discord stops and lowers his head.  
He sighs and closes his eyes.

CELESTIA: Playtrick...

Discord's eyes pop open wide and watery, with tears. he releases Celestia, almost dropping her to the floor. Turning away from her, Discord leans over a table, placing his paw and claw on its surface.

DISCORD: What... did I tell you about THAT NAMMMME!

CELESTIA: I met Playtrick first! I cared for him first! And no matter what you call yourself... You will always be that young buck that NEEDED... A friend... Just as much as I did... And... still do...

DISCORD: You and your "friendship" philosophy. Is it illegal NOT to be friends?!

CELESTIA: At the very least respect one another, dammit!

DISCORD: Sigh... you ponies have loose lips... You just do not care for the younger readers.

CELESTIA: Wha-...what?!

DISCORD: Never... never mind... Celestia...

Discord turns to celestia, with dampend eyes. He takes in a dep breath filling in his chest.

DISCORD: This time we do it my way!

CELESTIA: This is beyond you! You have made things worse! You have caused a war! We need to stop this!

DISCORD: ME! I! I CAN DO THINGS ALSO! JUST... just... stay here...

CELESTIA: Discord! DISCORD WAIT!

Discord disapears within a flash of light. Celestia goes over to the wndow but is blocked by discords strong barrier. She then lowers her head and sighs. Tears start to drop.

CELESTIA: I... I never should of trusted you... now your off to your- AHHHGH!

Suddenly, Celestia coughs up blood. She collapses to the ground. A deep stab wund at the side of her, just behind her front left leg. Celestia looks up at the shadowy figure, but her vision is soon blurred. She passes out.

SHADOWY FIGURE: Your coming with me...

TO BE CONTINUED!

** i had to create a new account so chapter 8 of this is easily found by looking in the search engine under "divided foundations chapter 8" from ym old account**


	8. Chapter 9

***I had to make a new account but you can find chapter 8 just by looking in the search engine under "divided foundations chapter 8"

Discord leads the team into a large chamber. A ancient throne room, carved out of stone. It was quite beautiful and serene despite the immediate danger that they were in. the stone was the typical light-golden brown of any rock or stone, but with the elemental ore and jewels it glittered and sparkled.  
The throne it's self was even carved out of stone. It sat on a carved circle, and on the outer part of the circle was a moat, full of shinning, glittering water. The moat ended close to the front of the circle, draining below a carved bridge in front of it.  
20 or so feet from the throne were two high waterfalls. Silvery like the element jewels in-bedded in the rock. One could look closely and see all types of colored precious gem, diamond, jewel fragments falling within the water.

The room was quite large. About 1/4th of a American football field. Discord hovered to the throne, levitating a large bolder at the entrance to the throne room. Everyone was sealed in tightly.

DISCORD: Was this what you were looking for, filly?

Discord points into a direction on the other side of the room, away from the entrance. Dinky and the others follow his eagle-foot like finger.

DINKY DOO: Mo-Mommieeeeeeeeee!  
DOC WHOOVES: Oh dear, Celestia, Darling!

Doc whooves and Dinky rush over to a exausted and bounded Derpy Doo-Whooves. She was bounded by her neck, belly and front hoofs into the stone wall with steel bars. She tried to open her eyes and lift her head.

DERPY: Dinky... Darling...

But her head soon dropped like a stone into water. Doctor whooves looked over his wife, lifting her head and seeing signs of struggle. Dinky rubbed her mothers belly with her eyes tightly shut, tears dropping as the waterfalls did within their captive room. Doctor whooves attention was then turned back to Discord. he snapped his head at him and looked on at him angrily.

DOC WHOOVES: What... What did you DO TO HERRR!?

DISCORD: (YARN); Sooo many questions, really... you ponies have no originality. I suppose that I'm the only one that I admire.

STORYTELLER: You have a good memory Spirit of chaos!

DISCORD: Oh, the walking, talking, pony shaped book! Do you come with a bookmark or a pen, also? Ha, hahaw...

STORYTELLER: Just like in the era of souls... YOU ARE REPEATING IT!

DISCORD: And what if I'am? Hmm? maybe it is my turn to get on the summit.

STORYTELLER: And as before you shall fail.

DISCORD: Do you know something that I do not know? because if you do... You better say it now or forever hold your peace...

STORYTELLER: ...

DISCORD: That is what I thought... Welp, I suppose that I can answer both of your questions doc and dinky ponies. You see... according to my memory banks and  
the memory of this robo Diary, your wife and mother seems to inhabit that goody two-shoes Element of harmony gene.

DINKY: Wha-... what?!

Dinky looks at the Storyteller in shock, then lowers her head. She then shuts her eyes again tightening them.

DINKY: You... You used me to get close to my Mom?!

STORYTELLER: I... I actually... thought...

DINKY: WHAT?!... Well... What?!

STORYTELLER: I thought it was you!

DOC WHOOVES: That is impossible.

STORYTELLER: Legends foretold that one day, the fillies and young colts of the world would inhabit such bravery, that their souls would awaken the power of the elements of harmony. I saw all of those elements within you, dinky... You reminded me of the young luna... She was close to your age when she first wielded them... and-

DISCORD: Ah-ah-ah... NOOooo, no, no, no... It is MY turn to tell a tale or two.

Discord poofs on the same restraints as derpy had onto everyone else. All the ponies were now lined up on the same wall. Even the storyteller and dinky.

DISCORD: Now... I was ohh... about a good 4000 or so years old... just out of middle age adult. It was about a good... lets say 23 hundred or so years since last lay eyes on your traitor princesses Celestia and Luna. And being the youngster that I was... I was curious to see them... One of my few mistakes...

2500 years ago...

The citizens from all over the world were constantly building, toiling, and construction under The New King of the world, Discord. Playtrick had his old name removed from record and made the empire a new. Not a good new.  
He would throw lavish parties celebrating his success, and the guest were the high elders and even some of the slaves that were digging in the tunnels for the newly discovered element that he so craved, to further his might and mystical power. If they were not having a good time... He sought out other means of entertaining himself with them.  
His parents died of heart break after he excommunicated them from the Everfree Collectuim. But before his mother passed, she buried her soulmate along a road that happened to have two sisters walking along it.

CELESTIA: Do... Do you need help, ma'am?

The old queen turned her head. She was almost finished burying her lover. She leaned on the shovel and tears dripped from her eyes. Luna took her hoof and held the elders face. suddenly the elder woman fell onto Luna's chest. Celestia and Luna both gasped.

OLD QUEEN: Where... where a, I?

The old queen found herself inside of a tent. Celestia replaced a cool, damp cloth onto the elders head. The old queen quickly grabbed celestia's hoof and pulled herself up slightly. Celesta looked on at her wide eyed.

OLD QUEEN: Do not go that way, child... It's is nothing but chaos and misery... Please...

CELESTIA: Then I suppose that we are on the right path...

The old queen looked wide eyed at her, then her grip suddenly started to loosen... Her eyes rolled back and her body fell limp. Celeatia leaned over the elder and lightly shook her.

CELESTIA: No... no, no! Please don-

OLD QUEEN: My son... you have to stop, my son... i can see it in...

A few days later, Celestia and Luna followed the trail of warning ponies advising them to hide and not go on. They should of listened. Discord was out on the balcony when he... He felt something familiar. He turned his head and saw the pink hair... But now it had an unusual blue stripe on the left side.

DISCORD: Celestia... Luna... CEL-LESTIA!

Discord swoops down toward them. Celestia brushes her mane back as she looks up toward the ever approaching Discord. Discord stops in front of them... His arms wide open and smile tracing his face.

DISCORD: I-I just knew that you would come to your senses. And you even brought... (GASP), LUNA! My, my how have you grown!

CELESTIA: What... what have you done to yourself?... To our people?

DISCORD: Oh you mean the eye and the fang? Yeah, I'm not quite done with myself... Still absorbing lots and lost of power.

Celestia stomps her front, right hoof into the ground. She looks on at discord angerly.

CELESTIA: "My son... you have to stop him"... I wonder... what could that old woman be talking about... You... You sent your parents into the wilds?!

DISCORD: So that is what she told you?

CELESTIA: THAT IS WHAT I SAW! She... she buried your father...

Discord turns away from celesta and luna.

DISCORD: So your not here for me... Your here for them...

CELESTIA: Can you not see what you are doing?! Playtirck come to your senses-

DISCORD: They are my subjects!

Discord turns and snaps toward Celestia and Luna. He then steps to his left side lowering his head.

DISCORD: Is she still alive...

CELESTIA: So you do have emotion... Then lets-

DISCORD: IT WAS A QUESTION, DAMN YOU! You... you and your emotions... I know exactly were you can use your talents until you can find something else to talk about.

Discord poofs Luna and Celestia, underground, to toiling miners. They had pickaxes in front of them. Celestia looked around at the hundred of ponies lining up the many tunnels all around her. Then Luna and Celestia looked at each other. Celestia looked at the strange silvery gem in the rock wall, for a moment... it changed color.

CELESTIA: I'm not giving up, Luna... I almost had him... I believe that I can reach him.

LUNA: But sister... We are underground... in a mine...

CELESTIA: Harmony shall reign again within this world... I shall see to it... But for now if he wants us to dig. then we will.

PONY MINER: Ah... Another nut case...

The Pony Miner walks away shaking his head. He starts working on another wall. Luna looks around. She then starts helping her sister with the mining.

CELESTIA: Remember fathers last words... how the three of us held hooves and cried as he was passing. "If you ever encounter an enemy... Kill them with Kindness." And that is the Only way that I know how... And... I know... Just before he sent us here... I know I saw.. tears... tears in his eyes...

The gem that they were mining shined a yellow color this time. Luna and celestia looked at each other, then at the gem.

LUNA: Sister-

CELESTIA: Shh!

LUNA: But these must be the same that he-

CELESTIA: I said hush!

Luna nodded her head. The girls now had new energy and a plan as they mined away at the gems.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	9. Chapter 10

Celestia and Luna Worked in the mines for decades. Discord would have Luna and Celestia visit him. Celestia and Luna would separately distract him as they searched and learned things about his abilities and the gems that they were mining.  
Celestia and Luna's village already heard legends of a mineral that enhanced abilities. And Discord living with them and being the status that he was knew of them also. These gems hummed with blank energy. The energy took years or centuries to in sync with. But Celestia and Luna did not have centuries. Especially the way that Discord was planning the future.

It was about 30 years later. Celestia and Luna gained so much trust from Discord that they became Leaders within the mine. They were the only two that they knew of, that were within a secret resistance. They finally had enough gems together to maybe reverse Discord's abilities and since being alicorns, they were also very strong within magic.  
Luna looked down at the scattered gems. She sighed an d closed her eyes.

LUNA: Sister... This is our only chance.

CELESTIA: Do not tell me things that I already know!

LUNA: Is this how it shall be? You always talking down to me?

CELESTIA: No... No... I... I just... WE need this to work... You are the only family that I have left. Our cousins, Aunts, uncles are in hiding or traveling. I loved going all over the world and the Everfree collectuim. But I Always wanted a place for the gour of us.

LUNA: Three of us...

CELESTIA: What?

LUNA: You, father and I? Right, sister?

CELESTIA: (SIGH)...

LUNA: AFTER ALL HE HAS DONE! How... How does he weight upon your heart, so!

CELESTIA: BECAUSE HE WAS THE FIRST TO EMBRACE IT!

Celestia snapped at Luna, as tears squeezed from her eyes. Her hair went Fiery and hot. The gems glowed a bright, hot, white. Then Celestia fainted.

LUNA: Sister! Celestia! NO! NO!

Luna dropped onto Celestia and cried. Celestia stopped breathing. Then Luna felt her breath being taken away. The gems. The gems seemed to be sucking the life force from them. When Luna awoke, she found herself floating in the air with a unconscious Celestia. Luna Flapped her wings toward celestia and shook her awake. The gems were floating around them, making a force field of sorts. Celestia and Luna tried to fly down but could not. then they saw themselves above their world. They looked down and were startled. Then oddly calm. Celestia took her sister and embraced her.

CELESTIA: It is time sister... Let their power flow threw. Accept who you are and they shall work with you toward our goals.

Luna closed her eyes and held Celestia tightly.

CELESTIA: No matter what happens. Do not fret. I LOVE you...

The gems suddenly rushed their bodies, embedding within them from various parts of their bodies. They screamed in pain and power overload. The rush of hurt and Infusing of unlimited abilities was over whelming.  
Celestia saw her sister, she was passed out. Celestia was also about to pass out. But before she did, she tied her mane to her younger sisters mane, within a tight, knot, so that when they fell, they would be together and not lost.

Celestia awoke on that same cliff that she met, Playtrick, now Discord so many years ago. It over looked the Everfree collectuim, green plains, prime for ideal farming, and above was the abandoned vacation home of Discords parents. Then she remembered Luna.

CELESTIA: LUNNNAAA! LUNA! LUUNAAAHHH!

LUNA: Sister! Calm down!

CELESTIA: Luna! Oh, my stars, thank the heavens.

Luna was gathering fruit and water. It turned out that Celestia had been unconscious for hours. Celestia and Luna looked at each other oddly. They were looking at the gems that did not quite melt within their bodies.  
Celestia had purple gems, one under her horn and the other on her chest, with smaller fragments lining her neck. Luna had just one embedded within her chest. They both concentrated and absorbed the gems deeper within them.

LUNA: The power has been doubled!

Luna and celestia Flash traveled to Discord Castle. Discord was having a special event, with dancing, food and entertainment, for the History of His reign. They could NOT be late.

It was evening. The guest were very sophisticated and even the servants were dressed nicely for a change. Everyone was impressed by this showing of something... Calm.  
Discord was wearing a black tuxedo jacket, with thin white pinstripes. A white undershirt, and a blue neck-scarf with red polka-dots, stuffed into his tuxedo jacket. A oval shaped jewel was pinned to the neck-scarf. To top it all off, he wore a pink rose in his left, upper pocket and a Blue sash starting from his right shoulder.

CELESTIA: Discord?

Discord was standing on the balcony. His face toward the night, and his back toward civilization and order. His stomach turned. But the flutter of butterflies eased him at the sound of... Her... Voice... Her very foot steps. Discord put his hands behind him, lowered his head and sighed.

DISCORD: You came... I thought that you might of been... late...

CELESTIA: What ever for?

DISCORD: For reasons...

CELESTIA: Well I'am here. I had Luna mingle with some of the other guest.

Celestia trotted up to Discord. Discord lifted his head, still looking forward at the night. He took in a deep breath threw his nostrils and then exhaled threw his nostrils.

DISCORD: I was standing here all day. Having everyone make arrangements for this event. As the dusk came, i saw something that reminded me of you and Luna. Two stars. But these two stars were kind of fluttery and going UP-ward... As if it made a mistake coming to this world.  
Then within the distance later I saw a shooting star land miles and miles away from here. Did you see that? It was... unusual...

CELESTIA: Alot of ponies have strange abilities.

DISCORD: That is what I thought... Hmm! Look at you.

Discord finally turned to Celestia and saw her evening gown. She was wearing a very plain dress compared to the others. It was just a plain, thin, bright, yellow dress. Sleeveless. with a thin braided belt, slightly lighter than the bright yellow dress.  
Discord took Celestia, gently by the hoof and they begun to dance on the balcony.

Discord and Celestia danced, talked, ate and conversed with one another for hours. Then Came Discord big announcement back within the castle. He took Celestia by his side as he took stage. Celestia looked down at the crowd nervously.

DISCORD: I have been without escort or company for far too long... Among all of the flowers and fish within the world... I have found myself a pink cotton candy mare. Just as sweet as her hair...  
This Day... You shall call Celestia Raybeam, not anymore! She shall be Now and today, till the world turns to stars within the grand scheme of things... Princess Celestia!

Celestia looks at Discord, in shock, then at the crowd as they talked to each other. Luna came to the bottom of the stage and looked up at them both.

DISCORD: Do not fret, Luna. You are Also promoted to Sister-in-law Princess. Princess LUNA Mares and GentleColts! Beasts and Griffins. Spread the word to every village... Harmony and Chaos are forever intertwined.

The crowd looked around and then back at the new royal couple. they clapped their, hooves, paws and whatever other clapping instruments they had on their bodies.

LUNA: celestia...!

CELESTIA: I-I... discord really! I-

But before Celestia could say anything, Discord swooped her within his left arm and embraced her tightly locking lips with her. Luna, the crowd and Celestia were all shocked by the kiss. The kiss was long and deep. So long that after a while, Celestia stopped struggling and gave in.  
Luna backed away in shock and disgust. She felt that Celestia was going back on their plan. Luna lowered her brows and stepped away slowly. She then turned away and walked out of the ballroom. Most of the guest left 20 minutes into the kiss, that has lasted now for almost 30 minutes.

Discord rested his lion paw on celestia's shoulder. He then released her lips from his. He took a breath, lightly lifted his eyelids and sighed. Celestia and Discord laughed at each other. They were both out of breath and smiled. Discord went for her lips again. Celestia turned away and pushed on his chest with a firm gentleness.

CELESTIA: That... That is enough...

DISCORD: Hmm... hmhmhmm...

TO BE CONTINUED!


	10. Chapter 11

Celestia found herself waking up the next morning in the master bedroom of the castle. All she remembered was the kiss, some dancing and then following the dracoequus to his room. They talked all night and then she just fell asleep.  
The sun was slow to rise as she walked onto the veranda. Discords magic was so powerful that it slowed the world's rotation. He was not only harming pony kind and worldly peoples, but now the planet. Her head dropped as she looked back at him, asleep, as she stood outside. Then she looked at the late dawn.

CELESTIA: Someday... The sun will rise on a harmonic day. Please... Please rise...

Celestia started to have a headache. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

DISCORD: You left me...

Discord's voice startled celestia. She quickly snapped around to him and took in a breathe. Discord sat up in the round bed, cloaked with light blue blankets. He blinked his eyes at celestia and then turned his head away. Celestia started to walk into he room, but stopped at the entrance. She looked back at the slow sunrise. She heard the servant bell ring. Her eyes closed and a light frown raced her lips.

CELESTIA: Why is the sun slow to rise?

DISCORD: It might be the mining of the gems. They are very powerful and like the blood of the world. A life essence.

CELESTIA: Then we should stop.

DISCORD: Celestia really... It is too early in the morning for this! Besides... I'am the king of this entire planet!

Discord arises from the bed. He hovers next to Celestia and lifts her head to his. He lightly kisses her and then takes her into his arms. They go out on the veranda, to the railing. He concentrates and stars hovering. Celestia and Discord are lifted into the sky by some magical force. Their eyes close as the force takes over them. they both land onto the veranda.

DISCORD: Open your eyes my dear, for the sun has arisen in the air.

Celestia looks out over the railing. the sun was slightly over the horizon line. She knew that she felt the world move, but at the same time she was still within discords arms. The power that he had was frightening. Able to move the world.  
Discord claps his hands and then rubs them together. He enters the room, calling her in for breakfast. The servants were just leaving and they closed the door as Celestia and discord sat onto the bed.

Discord and Celestia spend time with each other, the following days. They travel different parts of the kingdom. Fly and play games in the sky. Celestia even convinces Discord to shut down some mines. Luna is still uneasy about this alliance. Se thinks her sister is loosing sight of the goal and Luna can not stand smiling in the face of someone that she is supposed to over take.

It was night time. Celestia and Luna met within the central mine throne room. Celestia closed the entrance with her magic, placing a boulder in front of it. Luna walked on the other side slightly toward the other wall. Luna looked up and saw hole marks in the stonewall. Then looking down she saw broken chains. Luna gets frustrated and stomps her foot at the ground.

CELESTIA: Luna, please-

LUNA: Art thou comfortable with thy lover?!

CELESTIA: I HAVE NOT TOUCHED HIM! You soon forget-

LUNA: No! YOUuu soon forget what we hath planned! Look at this.

Luna points her right front hoof at the wall. Her eyes staring daggers at Celestia. Celestia's eyes widen, then her head falls. tears drip and Celestia turns away.

CELESTIA: I-I think I can change him... but-

LUNA: DAMNATION! It has been over 60 years! More than 30 since we came to the mines... And now he is your friend?!

DISCORD: Why not, Luna?

Celestia and Luna are startled by the voice. They look around and cannot locate Discord.

DISCORD: And I thought we were friends. I suppose that friendship is a waste of time.

LUNA: STOP YOUR TRICKS AND FOLLY! ART THOU SO FRIGHT TO FACE A FILLY?!

CELESTIA: Luna!

Celestia Looks up behind Luna. She lifts her hoof slight as her eyes tinkle in worry. Luna looks forward at her sister. She feels a magical presence and body heat behind her. Before Luna could finish turning her head, she is propelled into the wall. Chains form onto all four of her hooves and a metal band around her belly.

CELESTIA: LUNAAaa! NOOOoo! Stop it!

Discord turns to Luna. He rest his elbow onto his paw, as his talons combs his white beard. One eyebrow lowered. Celestia rushes to her sister but is met with a barrier. She is bounced back and falls toward the throne. Dizzy, Celestia stands to her feet. She takes in deep breathes, looking up at Discord threw the tops of her eyes.

DISCORD: So... All of that time... Was A lie? But Which one of you should I ask? I think you would tell me the truth, Luna.

LUNA: I-

CELESTIA: We were going to take your throne and liberate the ponies. All of the peoples of the world! I was hoping... That... You could listen to reason! See what you are doing to these ponies! To the world!

DISCORD: The same old, same old, Celestia? I thought we were finally having fun. You are still your boring caring-for-love-and-harmony self.

CELESTIA: Why can we not work with each other?! You are a smart Draconequus! We can all be friends or at least respect one another! WHY WONT YOU LISTEN?!

DISCORD: How embarrassing... YOU EMBARRASSED ME! I... I TRUSTED YOU!

CELESTIA: And I trusted you! I thought you could be swayed by my compassion, not only for life and ponies, but... for you...

DISCORD: ...

CELESTIA: ...I CARED ABOUT YOU! And you would... do this to my young sister! One that YOU have seen grown! RELEASE HER!

DISCORD: So that the both of you can plan against me more?! TRAITOR! LIAR!

CELESTIA: My, feelings were never-a-lie. And... And It is still not too late... Please... We can work together...

LUNA: IT IS TOO LATE FOR ME!

CELESTIA: Neigh, sister! Hush as I do conference!

DISCORD: this conversation is over. The both-

Suddenly Luna breaks free from her bindings. Discord is taken a back. He then laughs and lowers his brows at her.

DISCORD: Someone has been studying...

CELESTIA: Discord... Playtrick... This Is your last chance... You are right. Luna and I hath learned a great deal of abilities, mystical and powerful. Please... For my own heart... For our time spent together... Do not folly...

DISCORD: As if I care about your dull emotions! AND DO NOT CALL-ME-THAT!

Celestia is taken aback by his words. Lifting a hoof in shock, she looks on at Discord. Discord looks at her with lowered brows and anger. His fist tightened and breathing fast paced. Tears form in her eyes.

DISCORD: How does it feel to be betrayed? To have your plans dash like cut grass in the wind...? What was I thinking trusting you. YOU WILL NEVER BE MY FRIEND!  
EITHER OF YOU!

CELESTIA: ...that is your answer...?

DISCORD: I shalt share my throne with a foolish, weak pony, that lets her emotions sway her so easily. And then her brat sister.

CELESTIA: I would of had you within the court... or just a free citizen... But I see that I cannot trust you to be free onto this world... If I'am to help the ponies, then you must...

DISCORD: As if you could...

TO BE CONTINUED!


	11. Chapter 12

Discord looks at the chained ponies on the wall. He sighed and slouched in the stone throne. The captive group looked on at their capture in silence.

DISCORD: I underestimated them. I did not know that they were taking the jewels and transforming them to work against my physical and spiritual being. Suddenly some colored jewels fell from their bodies. The New Elements floated and twirled around them. I just laughed at them and before I knew it... I was turned to stone...

DINKY: GOOD!

DOC WHOOVES: SHH! dinkkiieee!

Discord lowers his brows. He then floats over to the defiant little pony. His face just inches from hers.

DOC WHOOVES: NO!

DISCORD: You, youth... The electric pony was right. Luna was juuust a littie-bittie bigger than you. So i deserved it? Trusting your grand princess? Is that the magic of friend-ship?

DINKY: I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! Celestia and Luna would NEVER be interested in you!

LUNA: No! He tells the truth... For a change...

Discord turns to the voice and sees Luna standing at the newly opened entrance.

DISCORD: I knew I forgot something... Your a good Hide-and-go-seeker, my dear.

LUNA: My sister should of never trusted you. You never left her thoughts.

DISCORD: It was bound to happen, Luna...

LUNA: What have you done to these children?! And Celestia's and I storyteller?!

STORYTELLER: It was not celestia, Luna.

DINKY: Now what is going on?

STORYTELLER: I was the only witness. I ran to tell your older sister, but I was too late. Discord had already started his chaos...

DISCORD: Bucking right I did. And besides, young filly. When talking of myself I always tell the truth. I don't know what happen much after that. Only what I heard over the eons.

DINKY: But... You were-

DISCORD: Stone...? Yes... Dead... No... I was turned more Spirit than physical... Their spell wanted me to reincarnate back into the cosmos to even out my feeding of these Equestrian mines. I heard Celestia crying so many times. Then I suppose another time when you went on your all expenses paid field trip to the moon, Lulu. I felt ev-er-ry-thing...  
The chill of the winters. Taste of pollen in the spring, smell of heat in the summer, the leaves being crunched under the hooves in the fall. Fall... When I I was encased... And when I awoke... My flash and skin became more spiritual than physical. But now being out for a while I'm starting to form flesh again... Modern civilization is fun... Could be more fun.

LUNA: We shared the powers of the sun and moon with the ponies, Discord.

DISCORD: Yes... Then you two "Sisters" decided that the others could not be trusted, took the powers back and then the two of you went-you-separates-ways, hmhmhmhm... Is it cold up there?

LUNA: Curse you, discord! Release these ponies!

Discord looked around the room, turning his eyes 360 degrees. The white pupils then landed on Luna.

DISCORD: Or...

Luna finds herself on the wall with the ponies, chained. They all look at her and then each other.

DISCORD: We are just going down memory lane aren't we? The fun has been doubled, my dear! haw,haw,hawwwaaaa! Actually one, two three... Tripled? Quadruped-? Oh well... I better get back to those other ponies at my new headquarters and your sister. Maybe this time "I" can talk some sense into her.

LUNA: NO! We built that castle with the help of the ponies and other villages! It belongs to everyone!

Discord floats over to Luna. he then starts rubbing her mane and cheek. Luna tries to turn her head away, but he has a firm grasp on her face.

DISCORD: "Hush, now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed... Hush now quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head..."

LUNA: Nnn-NO! No...

Discord cast a sleeping spell on Luna. She passes out. Discord poofs a pillow under her chin and gently lowers her head onto it.

DISCORD: That fluttershy was singing that song to her animals, trying to quite them as I was looking for her. As if I did not know where she was. Hmm... I need to think up something fun and pranky for "that" one. Ticked me off, you know... Too nice...

DINKY: Luna! LUNA! NO, no!

DISCORD: Shes not dead, child. She's just asleep. Do you want to take a nap also?

VOICE: Yes... talk about celestia more... Your parents... Luna...

Discord is suddenly dropped to his knees. His paw and taloned hand grasp a hold of his head tightly. Discord hunched over starts breathing heavily. The captive group look at each other, then at him.  
Daring Do nods her head at gristle. Gristle then dislocated her wrists. She falls to the ground, quickly turns to her bounded feet and unlocks them. She was one of the only few that was not bounded by the torso.  
Gristle gets to work on the other ponies. She was as fast as lightening. Gristle was about to release Luna, when the room went dark.

DARING DO: Don't stop, gristle! We need to get these ponies outta here-

GRISTLE: Daring! DARING! Wha-

The ponies heard sweeping noises as the voices of Gristle and Daring Do disappeared. The fires from the jewels, flowing in the water, come back alive. The ponies look around the room and find Gristle, Daring Do and Derpy hanging on the ceiling of the throne room. separated by green Chrysalis.

DINKY: Daddy! Mommy, MOMMY!

DOC WHOOVES: I've seen this before...

DINKY: Why is she in a butterfly cocoon!

VOICE: Not a cocoon, young one...

DISCORD: So... the story teller was right... it was not Celestia...

The voice steps out of the darkness revealing herself. The Changrling Queen. Discord's eyes glowing on and off green. He tries to stand to his foot and hoof, but stumbles onto his furry, oxen knee. Discord supports himself with his eagle arm has he holds his head with his paw.

DOC WHOOVES: Its all makes sense now...

DINKY: What?! Who is this... thing...?

Discord stands, stumbling slight. He still holds his head with the same paw and holds his torso with his other arm.

DISCORD: And the last pony reaches the finish line...

QUEEN CHANGELING: I think you forget this!

The room goes deadly silent. They look down at the weak, gravely injured Princess Celestia. Queen Changeling threw her at their feet.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	12. Chapter 13

Luna's spirit awakens her. She flet something was wrong... She looked forward and Sees the trouble. her sister... on the ground... injured...

LUNA: Ah... cel... lest... AHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Luna shook and pulled toward her injured sister. The stab wound was cloaked in green magic. The storyteller turns fully blue. It looks down at his mistress in shock. then collects itself and rushes over to his other owner, releasing her from the chains that bind her. As soon as the chains clicked off, Luna shot like a star in the heavens toward The changeling Queen. Even the Queen could not dodge the onslaught of Luna's rage.  
Luna suddenly turns to her Nightmare Moon form.  
The Queen and Princess of the night turn into flashes moving around the room. Doctor whooves takes his daughter close and looks up to his wife and the other two hanging within the green chrysalises.

DINKY: We need to get mommy outta here! And the princ-

DISCORD: Stand close to me...

DINKY: Are you crazy?!

DISCORD: That is to be debated, but I'm the only one that can get everyone out of here. I wish chaos, not death. This is out of my element. Luna can Handle herself.

STORYTELLER: I'm staying here, Dinky...

DINKY: No!

DISCORD: We do not have time for this-

STORYTELLER: Someone needs to record this... I'm archival... Not organic. This histroy needs to be told for another day... And I wish for you to be one of the first ones to hear it.

DINKY: But-

DISCORD: COME ON!

Discord poofs the trapped ponies, from the ceiling onto Doctor Whooves back. Doctor Whoove's stumbles slightly, keeping his legging, but weakly. Discord takes Celestia into his arms. He briefly looks down then quickly poofs away.  
Discord poofs everyone into the Canterlot Palace throne room. Discord poofs a bed in the middle of the room and lays Celestia on it. He breaks the magical covering over the deep wound.

TWILIGHT: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! YOU MONSTER! NOO! NO!

DINKY: It was that pony with the hole legs-

DOCTOR WHOOVES: Queen Changeling.

TWILIGHT: WHAT?! No...

Discord stars pouring healing magic over the wound. Before Celestia could bleed from it, the wound was fully healed. Discord kneaded down close to Celestia's face. He rubs her hair, with his talon hand. Celestia eyes open slowly. Her vision blurry. Discord poofs a over-sized sugar cube in his paw hand. He brings it close to her mouth.

DISCORD: I need you to calm down, Celestia... It's me...

CELESTIA: Is everypony alright...?

DISCORD: Yes, yes... Well your sister is fighting hoof and wing with that uptight changeling queen.

CELESTIA: Wha-...what...?! Luna... LUNA, NO!

Celestia struggles to rise, but quickly stumbles back onto the bed. Discord takes his talon hand and pats her head. He poofs a table next to her with healing water and puts the over sized sugar cube on a plate, then the end table.

DOCTOR WHOOVES: Why help her, Discord...? I thought that she was your enemy.

DISCORD: Not enemy... It is kind of like a bit. One side had hoof and the other tails. But they are apart of the same coin. If there was no chaos, ponies would not know what harmony is and it would be lost forever. If there was no harmony there would be no challenge and everything would be boring and not worth while.  
It is so much fun to ruin a field of apples that have been carefully planted, and turn it into jelly or soccer shoes.

APPLEJACK: YOU BEST NOT-

DISCORD: We will see about that. We need each other and feed off one another. And ill always be close... yet never come face to face. For when has the bit ever looked at it's tail or the tail it's hoof. Impossible. Apart of the same bit, but always facing away.

CELESTIA: Why... why could you not say such things over 2,500 years ago...?

DISCORD: Spirit of Chaos, my dear... When shall I ever be clear? Only when it rains and fogs, within a deep murky bog. Discord 'tis the name Chaos is my lifestyle...

CELESTIA: That did not rhyme..

DISCORD: I know...

Celestia manages to smile. Discord smirks and lowers his eyebrows. Daring Do Clears her throat and tightly closes her eyes. Daring Do then crosses her arms.

DARING DO: We should be planning against this Changeling Queen.

Discord nods his head. He then releases the original Element ponies. They all rush to princess celestia.

TWILIGHT: Oh princess...

CELESTIA: I shall be fine... But I'm worried about my sister!

Celestia tries to move, but the ponies and Discord urges her to stay down, but she defies them by sitting up.

CELESTIA: SOMEPONY IS GOING TO LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!

Celestia's eyes turn fiery like the sun. Her white coat crackles with bits of fire burst. And her familiar trade mark rainbow hair goes white with dark sparkles.

DISCORD: Sigh... you ponies better listen to her... She has not been like this since I changed her royal banana field into banana slugs and baked them in a cake.

PINKY: What?!

APPLEJACK: Umm... wha' banana fields? Ther' ain't none n' or around Canterlot or Ponyville.

DISCORD: Exactly...

PINKY: Oh! How big was the cake?

DISCORD: Three tier! Yellow Pineapple icing, White frosting trim, Crawling inside and out with banana slugs. You would think a pony would appreciate such artistry.

PINKY: Umm... maybe not the slugs-

Celestia poofs duct tape onto both Discord and Pinky Pie's mouths. Discord takes off the tape. Pinky was too afraid to remove hers.

DISCORD: Your feeling better-

CELESTIAS CANTERLOT VOICE)-QUIET!

DISCORD: Fine...

CELESTIA: My sister is in danger... She does not realize that Queen Changeling has been using us from the beginning. She feeds off of emotions, especially, love... Luna is FIGHTING with LOVE. Love and concern for everypony... for me... Discord, or whatever you call yourself... If we are this coin... We need to join forces. I have some blank gems from the mine all those eons ago. The elements of Harmony are no more... This is a new age... The age of balance.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	13. Chapter 14

Discord steps back. He then turns away, stroking his chin.

DISCORD: You know if this is done, celestia... You shall have no power over me... at all...

CELESTIA: To save Equestria and my sister, I shall.

TWILIGHT: But your Majesty-

CELESTIA: Discord, was a citizen of this land before it was called Equestria. And with all of the other things that ponies go threw in Ponyville alone.

DISCORD: And that's why I picked it as my capital.

CELESTIA: Not now Discord.

Discord poofs behind celestia. His arm's crossed behind him, discord lowers his brows at her.

DISCORD: You also realize that i'm rightful heir also. Where does that put you?

CELESTIA: Look, if you wish to debate the throne, than I shall but not now! There shalt be a throne or anyone for your mischievous doings if we dally!

DISCORD: I'll only agree if you promise to throw a lavish party were everyone has to wear their favorite candy then have cats playing the instruments.

PINKY: I don't even know how that will work. BUT everything is worth a try!

CELESTIA: Sigh, then you can handle that later, Pinky, but right now Discord and I have a truce to declare. Twilight. Parchment and feathers. Post haste.

TWILIGHT: Yes, Celestia.

Hours... a full day passes. Discord and Celestia bickering, agreeing and disagreeing. They finally come to a conclusion, not before the truce was proof read several times by the dismay of the tired twilight. No one had really slept for days.  
Discord, within his spirit magically changed some of the paragraphs after the finishing of it. so the poor twilight had to make copies and remember spells on herself to make sure that everything was legit. finally the document was sealed and framed.

Celestia went outside to raise the sun. What she saw made her dizzy. The ocean was almost fully apart of the sky and the grass and ground with it. the sky was forming as the new ground, or the new sky. This was Discord's doing... Did she really make the right choice?

Celesta gallops back in and gets within breathing distance of Discord's face. He smirks and she frowns. Celestia stomps her hoof and takes in a deep breath.

DISCORD: All right, all right... Darn! I was trying to create a "New World". Topsy-turby, you know. Just... Just give me a minute...

Discord floats outside. He gets mid horizon and pauses in the air. The other ponies watch on from the palace. Suddenly a burst of blinding light is sent throughout the lands. The light vanishes moments later and the land is once again back to normal.

Discord appears sitting on the throne, drinking a chocolate, banana milk shake threw a long, skinny, cherry licorice straw.

DISCORD: So are we going to get to this saving the world thing or what?

CELESTIA: The gems are in place.

Discord swallows the glass, drink, licorice straw. With his eyes closed he teleports across from Celestia. He then places his hands onto the table, opening his eyes, looking at celestia threw the tops of his eyes.  
Celestia takes in a deep breath and slightly lift's a hoof. She then lowers her head. Discord closes his eyes again.

The other ponies and gristle watch. They all wonder, could new elements really be made? And what would it mean for their fate within this planet?  
Suddenly the room goes dark. All of the light and color is sucked away, leaving everything black and white. Everyone looks around at each other getting increasingly nervous. Twilight hushes the crowd and looks on at her mentor. Worrying about her choice.  
The gems start to vibrate and jump, then become electrically charged. They start blinking with color. Discord and Celestia start to age. Their life essence going into the gems.

TWILIGHT: No...

APPLEJACK: TWILIGHT, NO!

Twilight Sparkle rushes over to them. She then starts concentrating on the gems also. The other ponies look at each other and rush over to her. They make a circle around the table pouring in their energy, wishes and emotions.

DERPY: If... I'am this element... Watch over our filly, my love.

DOCTOR WHOOVES: But... But you just got better.

Derpy rushes over. She closes her eyes and starts concentrating also. Tears stream down her face, gritting her teeth.

DERPY: Please... please... all I want... is a land of peace for my little pony to grow up in. i know that their will always be something bad. Just now... Please work, so that everypony can have a balanced life. I accept what ever future lays ahead for "ME"... as long as I'm with the ponies I love.

The room goes into a silent boom. A wave of light rushes out of the castle, bursting all the stained glass windows and breaking down the doors. The light then is sucked back into the gems. the gems start to float and the colors of the castle are restored. But left in almost ruins.

DARING DO: Well, I'll be...

GRISTLE: Some adventure, huh?

DARING: I believe that it is just getting started.


	14. Chapter 15

LUNA: Sister! Sister!

CELESTIA: LUNA?! LUNA?!

DISCORD: CELESTIA, WAIT!

Celestia rushes to her sister. They collide and embrace, falling to the palace floor. Discord rushes over looking at them. The other ponies also. Celestia releases herself and takes Luna by her face looking at her.

CELESTIA: Oh, Luna! I wish not to lose you again! We did it... We created new elements...

LUNA: What?! But how is this so?! You trusted... "him"?

DISCORD: Yep, that's Lulu.

Discord walks away assured. Luna looks over Discord, then at Celestia. Luna rises to her feet. Celestia stands. The two sisters look at each other. Luna looking at Celestia with lowered brows.

LUNA: There is nothing I can do about it now.

CELESTIA: We have also made a truce... The Balance of Equestria and Other Realms Act. But that is to be discussed later.

LUNA: Yes, she is on-

QUEEN CHANGELING: All ready here!

Everyone in the room turn to her voice. Discord sighs and crosses his arms.

DISCORD: So it was you that set me out of stone... No wonder why.

QUEEN CHANGELING: Why Celestia could not remember, doing it? Yes. But I have as much as I need, now. Not nice being tricked, is it, spirit of chaos? Or are you anymore. You should be back to your flesh self after these days. Losing power, becoming more like a mundane pony. Maybe you can still tie a knot in someones shoe. But ponies do not wear shoes too often! HAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Discord rushes toward the Queen. He then poofs a rope and loops it through her holes, tied a knot and hung her from the top of the roof. Discord then flaps his wings, descending, holding his chin, with eyes closed.  
Queen Changeling struggling and prying about, upside down.

DISCORD: Well that alt to keep her busy for a few. So little ponies. Do whatever you did to me last time, to her!

Discord crosses his arms and looks down at the new Mane seven.

TWILIGHT: Come on!

Twilight leads the pack toward the elements of balance. The group looks down at the gems. They were blank in color but full of energy.

DERPY: So... Umm... How is this done?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE: Concentrate on your Element. Yours is acceptance. Just think of the positive things that come with that and the power will come to you.

DERPY: Oh... o.k.

Derpy watches as the other ponies receive their new elements. The colors start to form around the individual ponies, turning into jeweled necklaces. Derpy takes in a deep breath and thinks of the element. She feels the power flowing in from within her. She suddenly feels something clasp around her neck and opens her eyes. To her delight, it is the new element of acceptance.

DERPY: I DID IT! I DID IT!

TWILIGHT: Good! The more the merrier. Now Lets' go!

The queen sees the new element ponies come after her. She just manages to cut herself free, with her crooked horn, dodging a blast from them.

RARITY: Darn! She's like a fly!

TWILIGHT: Let's all concentrate our power!

The ponies float into the air. Their eyes glow as they pause in mid air. The changeling queen looks around in desperation. She then finds her target.

QUEEN CHANGELING: Round two, Celestia?

Celestia and The queen start battle. The element ponies stop and look on. They rush over towards the fight, but they were too late. The changeling queen had once again attended t stab Celestia. But This time, it missed it's mark. Her Horn went into the chest of Discord.

Celestia cocked her head back, and looked at discord, standing in front of her. she could see the end of the changeling queen's horn coming out of discord's back. the changeling queen quickly pulls the horn out. Discord staggers, but keeps standing, holding the wound. he feels something familiar and unwanted. Looking down at his wound, turning to stone. Discord sighs, dropping his head back, closing his eyes and then looking at queen changeling,with lowered brows, sickly.

DISCORD: Really?

QUEEN CHANGELING: I WAS hoping that I could lure you into being my husband. With our power there would of been nothing that could stop us. But you went soft. So I set out to defeat the one pony that wrapped her hoof around your chaotic heart.

CELESTIA: Discord... Discord, please-

QUEEN CHANGELING: I broke into the canterlot archives and stole memories from that walking library that you call "storyteller". In fact the last that I saw that thing, it was being crushed within the rubble.

DINKY: You lie!

QUEEN CHANGELING: Aww, do you have feelings for that thing, little one? I'm not hungry right now, I'm still full off of the love and mixed emotions of these two. When Discord denied my offer and thought he sent me away, I knew that he had plans for you. As I thought He kept you as a pet, not harming you.

TWILIGHT: So that is what you met by "A war", Princess?

CELESTIA: Yes... Discord had told me that she had approached him. Oh.. no... Twilight, LUNA!

DISCORD: There's nothing you can do, Celestia. My body was already weak-

Discord falls into Celestia's hoofs. She hold's him looking down at his body. Luna and Twilight sparkle try to revere the spell, but unfortunately make it worse. They stop and gasp.

CELESTIA: NO! No, oh nooo...

DISCORD: It seems that irony is my only friend. I made the Elements of harmony into dust. Now I myself are turning into dust.

Discords feet broke and started to turn to powder. As the stone quickly rushed to his neck he looked at Celestia, raising a half some paw to her.

DISCORD: You promised that party. Even if I'am dust, I wish to be in a bucket and in attendance. And one last thing...

CELESTIA: Your going to be there in the fur and scales and feather's discord...

DISCORD: Still arguing with... me... Celestia...?

CELESTIA: Discord?

DISCORD: You never told me what your... favor...rite... candy...

CELESTIA: BUTTERSCOTCH! Butterscotch...

DISCORD: Huh... I always saw you... as a chocolate or bubble gum kind of girl...

CELESTIA: DISCORD! SAVE-YOUR-ENERGY!

DISCORD: Why are you... calling me "Discord"... My name is Playtrick... My little pony...

Celestia gasps and looks at... Playtrick... Wide eyed. His face turned to stone. She Closes her eyes and rubs his stone face with her cheek. Tightly closing her eyes, she feels the rain of dust fall from her face and hooves.  
Celestia lowers her head. She then lifts it back and screams at the top of her lungs. the room was full of tears. Except for the cruel Changeling Queen. She stepped over and stomped her hoof in the dust.

QUEEN CHANGELING: Yes it is a shame. Such a waste. The both of you were...

Celestia's eyes turn fiery. She shows her teeth and points her head at queen changeling. Queen changeling lowers her head and blows some of the dust away. The rest of the room gasps.

APPLEJACK: Have you no shame?!

QUEEN CHANGELING: I only feel shame that I did not think of this-

The queen is interrupted by a flaming princess celestia, barreling into her. Even twilight sparkle was afraid of this rare transformation of the princess. Total fire. A fire so hot it burned the air making smoke trails were ever celestia ran.

TWILIGHT: I think we best stay back for this one...


	15. Chapter 16

The fight rolls outside of the canterlot castle. Suddenly The changeling queens army appears. They blacken the sky with their numbers. They head toward the fighting royals. Princess Celestia blast a wave of fire with rolling, roaring balls of fire toward them and the queen.  
Luna flies toward another part of the castle. Moments later Luna Arrives in full body armor and the canterlot fleet behind her. They head toward the changeling army. The war of Canterlot and Changelings had begun. All started in the name of love and want. Like Helen of troy, before him. Discord's face launched 1,000 hooves racing in battle toward each other.

SHINING ARMOUR: TWILIGHT!

TWILIGHT: Oh, my stars! SHINING ARMOUR!

The two siblings rush each other and embrace. They release each other and sigh.

TWILIGHT: Where have you been?!

SHINING ARMOUR: Trying to find a way through Discord's barrier. We saw the flash of light and then Luna came to see us. Are those the Elements of Harmony, but I-

TWILIGHT SPARKLE: No they are the new elements of Balance. But I will explain that later. What can we do to stop this, this war?!

Shining Armour looks around. He then looks out at the fight. Galloping toward the window, thinking and planning. He stomps his hoof and sighs.

SHINING ARMOUR: It is a war, twilight. Sometimes their are no clear answers. It might last for days or years. Reports tell me that the changeling queen adsorbed a large amount of power. Then Princess Celestia is enraged to the point of turning into galloping flames.  
Wars are fought because of an unbalance. If these new elements of yours are truly for balance then pour the power that you have within your souls and concentrate it on the fight. then I can send my best colts and mares to apprehend the changeling queen.

TWILIGHT: Yes! Yes, Shining Armour. Alright girls. this is what we will do. Doctor whooves. Gristle, Daring Do. We need your help also.

DARING DO: Just when I thought I was not needed.

The ponies and Gristle make a circle. They start discussing a plan to take down the changeling queen.

DARING DO: There is one problem. My wing... Or lack of there of.

RAINBOW DASH: What do you mean?

Daring Do takes off her jacket. She shows them that she only has one wing. The right wing was missing and the only thing was a scar.

DARING DO: Some hero, huh?

GRISTLE: Daring-

DARING DO: I was an adventurer... children looked up to me. I was even called by princess celestia. And no... In the greatest time of Equestria's need. Im useless.

RAINBOW DASH: You will always be a hero. I was sick in bed. All of me broken. Your "daring" and bravery helped me to rise again. And even if all of you was nothing but one leg. I will stick by you and fight by your side.

DERPY: We need you, no matter how you are or how you see yourself. You are the hero that we know and love. It would be an honor, daring do!

Daring Do lowers her head. Her hat covering her face as tears drip. gristle puts her paw to her mouth and sniffles. Daring raises her head and nods.

DARING DO: Where do you want me?

STORYTELLER: I might be able to help.

DINKY: Story teller!

STORYTELLER: I know her weakness.

The story teller staggers to the group of ponies. It's front left leg was flashing and cracked. The wings were torn and it's core badly injured. It was grey in color and scared throughout with flashes of deep electricity within it's body. The storyteller starts telling what it knows to the ponies.

The Changeling Queen and Celesta of the Sun stand apart, yards away, within the sky. The fighting armies were on the ground. The houses and stores were being demolished or used as temporary forts and clinics. The famous doughnut shop was one of those clinics for the canterlot army.

QUEEN CHANGELING: You can fight with me until this city turns to dust, like your Discord. But I shall be victorious.

Celestia was about to charge the changeling queen, when the ponies and gristle arrive in the sky. The ponies and gristle were flying by the temporary spell of wings.

CHANGELING QUEEN: You just do not know when to surrender. You can not kill pure raw emotion. Do you not know that love is the most powerful thing within the universe?!

STORYTELLER: But the way that you are using it is wrong. And I told them how to stop you.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	16. Chapter 17

UEEN CHANGELING: This is not your fight! As if mere machine would know the depths of ones soul.

STORYTELLER: You forget our highness. I was created to keep the history of Equestria. And history is full of emotion, defeats and triumphs.

QUEEN CHANGELING: FINE! Give me your emotions!

STORYTELLER: EVERYPONY! NOW!

Everyone started concentrating their thoughts. The story teller went to the streets and told the ponies of canterlot to do the same. Everyone was to concentrate on love.

RAINBOW DASH: Twilight! Look!

Twilight sparkle looked down at all of the ponies. She then looked around at the team in the sky around her. She was surprised that even though that not all the ponies were unicorns and gristle was not a pony, that the were able to manifest their loving thoughts into one energy. Twilight then went over to Celestia of the Sun.  
Celestia's magical amour so hot, that twilight could only come within 30 or so feet of her. Celestia's eyes were lost to flames and her hair like liquid fire.

TWILIGHT: PRINCESS! PLEASE...! WE NEED YOU TOO!

Celestia of the sun slowly starts to turn her head to twilight, but then is interrupted by Queen changelings laughter. Celestia snaps her head back at her target and slightly lifts her right hoof.

TWILIGHT: NO! NO DO NOT LISTEN TO HERrr... PRINCESS... DO NOT LET OTHERS USE YOUR EMOTIONS AGAINST YOU. THAT IS THE SECRET. BE IN CONTROL OF YOUR FEELINGS AND DEFEAT QUEEN CHANGELING WITH TRUE LOVE!

Celestia of the Sun lowers her head and then lowers her eye lids half way. She starts to ponder what twilight was saying to her.

TWILIGHT: I DO NOT KNOW WHAT KIND OF PAST YOU AND DISCORD HAD. OR EVEN THE FULL PAST BETWEEN YOU AND YOUR SISTER. AND THOSE THINGS ARE PRIVATE. THE ARE NOT TO BE USED FOR SOME OTHER PONIES GAIN OR WRATH UP ON YOU!  
LIKE YOU HELPED ME REMEMBER... REMEMBER WHAT IT IS TO LOVE... AND CONCENTRATE IT.

QUEEN CHANGELING: YES! Give me more power Celestia. You might as well burn out what you have left within you, anyway.

CELESTIA OF THE SUN: (CANTERLOT VOICE) : If that tis' what thou desire.

Celestia of the Sun starts remembering the times with her father. the birth of her sister and the lost of her mother. She remembered when Luna first flew. When they first swam in a lake. Celestia remembered seeing all the beautiful faces of different creatures along her travels, then meeting Playtrick that night on the cliff where Canterlot castle is now standing.  
The sitting in the candy clouds, her first kiss, his arms around her. Her arms around her sister after they turned Discord into stone. Her arms around twilight and how young and talented she was, and being thankful and fortunate to have a apprentice that loved her as much as she loved twilight.

Even though it was with tears, Celestia of the sun completed the swarm of energy. A hush waved over the land as the force blasted the queen's army to parts unknown. Queen changeling looked back at her missing army, then at celestia.  
Celestia, turning back to her rainbow haired self and brilliant purple eyes, swooped up to the queen. The changeling queen expecting a hoof hit or a horn battle flinched. Celestia lowered her brows then relaxed her face. Within a breaths distance of the changeling queen.

CELESTIA: Go, with love.

The changeling queen looked around her. The canterlot armies finest were surrounding her. As she was about to escape one of the mare guards put the changeling's queens hoofs behind her back and tied them.

MARE-GUARD: By order of the palace of Canterlot and The Two Sister Princesses of Equestria, you are hear by under arrest for inciting a war onto this land, attacking the princesses of the realm Luna and Celestia, citizens and the Murder of thee Spirit of Chaos Discord.  
You shall be locked away until your day of trial were you shall be presented in front of the Majesty and sentenced.

QUEEN CHANGELING: I-AM-A-QUEEEENNNN! I'AM ABOVE THE LAW OF THE LAND! OF ANY land!

Queen changeling is carried off with three Pegasus guards holding a very firm grip to her. Princess celestia lowers her head. She then closes her eyes and a tear drops. Celestia feels a familiar hoof on her side. She looks down and sees twilight. Celestia wraps her front left leg around twilight rubbing her head on her cheek. Celestia then releases twilight and looks down at her.

CELESTIA: Thank... you...

Later that evening after magically repairing most of canterlot and healing the citizens, celestia and the others arrive back at the still heavily damage castle. She looks into the throne room and from a distance sees the dust on the floor. The evening wind slightly stirring it.

TWILIGHT: Princess...

Princess celestia is frozen looking in at the dust. She then slowly goes into the throne room. The others go into the door frame and look on at her.

Celestia's eyes start to water as she gets closer to the dust pile that was once Discord, also known as Playtrick.

She still sees the queens hoof print in the dust. Celestia lightly moves her hoof over the dust, removing it. She clears her throat and turns away.

TWILIGHT: ...princess...

LUNA: Sister...

CELESTIA: We need to start repairing the castle. But i know that everypony must be tired.

Celestia says, as she walks in between the awaiting ponies and gristle. Twilight and the others look at each other and then at celestia.

TWILIGHT: But, princess...

LUNA: No... Let her do this on her own.

Luna puts a hoof on twilight's back. Twilight lowers her head and sighs deeply.

DERPY: NO! This is unacceptable!

Derpy putting a hoof to the ground.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	17. finale

Derpy rushed after Celestia. Celestia heard the pony coming after her. She collapsed to her knees in front of her fireplace. Celestia looked toward her balcony and saw her old Living diary. Storyteller.  
Celestia's eyes sparkled with tears. She then tightly closed her eyes as it came closer to her. Turning her head away from storyteller, Celestia turned her head away.

STORYTELLER: You can always tell me anything. You always have... My censors indicate a depressing blue emotion. I suggest a counseling session.

CELESTIA: Can I not have time with myself?! Can no pony listen to me?!

DEPRY: Not until you listen to yourself!

Princess Celestia's eyes pop open. Her tears released in the surprise of Derpy bursting into her room. The Storyteller looking on silently at Derpy. It's body with a bright, icy blue glow. Celestia stood to her feet, then rushed to Derpy.

CELESTIA: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THESE INTRUSIONS?!

DERPY: I might be the the element of acceptance. But I cannot accept a pony,especially, Princes Celestia ignoring her own emotions!

Celestia looked down at the brave grey pony angrily. Her eyes started to glow reddish orange, wide opened. Celestia gritted her teeth and then turned away from Derpy. She walked deeper into her room. Derpy Followed. Suddenly the door slammed behind her with a force of a hurricane. She knew that Celestia was emotionally unstable. But she also knew that as the Princess of Equestria and a example to all ponies, that this could not stand.

DERPY: Princess... I know that Discord has done alot of wrong over the... umm... many, many years... But he ended up saving your life... if not everyponies life... And it just seems that... You don't care...

CELESTIA: Yes... the spirit of chaos is dead. But I have a palace to repair and citizens to take care of. Being a leader never stops. Even if your emotions are dragged behind your duties. The safety and care of the peoples, not only ponies, that live within Equestria.

DERPY: But princess...

CELESTIA: I-... will... I will have a special ceremony for the fallen. Including... Discord... Also known as Playtrick... Playtrick... Jesting... Everfree... (sob)

DERPY: Wow... was that his name?

CELESTIA: Ye-... Yes...

Celestia lowers her head, her eyes close and begin to tighten as tears drop to the floor.

DERPY: Oh, princess... You were his friend... I... I'm sad that you are crying... But I'm glad for your emotions for your friend. if you can accept your sadness and the way that you felt about him, then he will never be gone. At least not might not be able to hug you or pour chocolate milk on us... But at least he will live within you. And you will always have that... As long as you accept it.

Celestia felt a sideways hug from the grey pony. She then heard the sound of wings flapping away from her and into the distance. Celestia opened her eyes and saw that the element of acceptance was gone.  
The princess went to her knees. She calmly looked down and away. storyteller felt it's cue. It sat on it's knees beside the depressed but calm princess.

STORYTELLER: Just tell me how you feel...

Three weeks later.

It was a rainy day. The castle was finished with it's repairs just a few days ago. Luckily there were no other casualties, except for the fallen Spirit of chaos.

Rarity made special clothes for the private funeral for Discord. Twilight and Luna, weeks before had carefully collected the remains of Discord. Rarity also had the unfortunate and sad task of designing a memorial for Discord.  
It was beautiful. Everyone, even the guards stopped in awe of it.  
The memorial was made of stained glass, with a silvery skeleton going throughout it, holding it together. It was a abstract form of Discord, sparkling, even within the rain in his many colors. His glass, abstract memorial was sitting on a real cloud, donated by Cloudsdale and dyed specially pink, with his legs crossed, leaning his eagle arm on the cloud as the other lion arm held a red, jeweled, apple, with one green jeweled leaf and a golden stick. Looking down at the apple, lowered eye lids, with a light, closed smile on his face.

Four guards carried the remains of Discord on their shoulders. His remains placed within a specially made rounded container, placed on top of a flat surface for the guards to carry them to their final resting place.  
The guards stopped in front of the prepared hole within the ground. They dropped to their knees in unison. The guards then lightly slid the flat surface from their shoulders. It then lightly landed to the ground. Luna and celestia went to the sides of the memorial. They both looked down at the container. With their magic they lowered it into the ground. Twilight came forward and put the dirt on top of the placed container.

Everypony was drying themselves off from the funerals rain. The palace had arranged refreshments and warm drinks at the gardens glasshouse. Everypony except Celestia. The ponies looked at Celestia from time to time. Not knowing what to say. Everyponies eyes gassy with tears. The day was also very dim.

Celestia's hair was straight and heavy with the rain soaking into it. Her tears mixing with the drops of water in the sky. She then realized that she was the only one left outside. Forgetting that it was raining, forgetting that she was a princess.

LUNA: Sister... ?

Celestia lightly turned her head to her sister's voice. Still lowered, Celestia met the side of her eye with Luna's concerned face. It then closed, as her head slightly raised from it's slump. Luna put a hoof on her sisters back. Celestia moved away from Luna's comforting hoof. Luna lowered her head and hoof.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE: ...Princess...?

Celestia lifted her head quickly. Her eyes widen. Then Celestia tighten her eyes and turned her head slightly. She bit her lower lip, then released it. twilight and the other elemental ponies walked up to the depressed princess. They stopped a few feet behind her, not walking in front of her.

CELESTIA: (SNIFFLE): Yes... Yes... it is raining and... we should go inside, before we get sick.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE: Princess... We care about you. And just because your a princess does not mean that you are without emotions. What has all this time that I spent in ponyville meant? Sharing emotions and falling back on the comfort of your friends and family.

CELESTIA: I'am aware of my emotions. Yes... I'm depressed, disappointed and in mourning. But that cannot last forever.

APPLEJACK: That's good that you know how you feel and all, princess. But... It just seems your kinda withdrawn from everypony. Yer' not alon' in tis'.

CELESTIA: Thank you, my little ponies, bu-

Suddenly Celestia feels an embrace. Lightly tight and warm. Celestia looked down and saw that brave gray pony. Derpy. Derpy closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into Celestia's chest.

DERPY: We love you, Princess Celestia. And we know that you cared for him also. And there's nothing wrong with that. The only thing that is wrong is you trying to run from us.

Celestia's eyes started to water. She then tightly closed them, trying to have her eyes soak back the tears.

CELESTIA: Derpy, please, I do not-

Suddenly celestia felt another embrace. This one from Fluttershy.

FLUTTERSHY: Whatever your feeling. We can do it together.

Then another embrace and other and another until all of the ponies of balance and even two guards were within a group hug all embracing the sad princess. Luna looked on at the strange embrace. Tears dropped from her eyes.  
Celestia finally started sobbing. Her head dropped as her sobbing turned to full out crying. The ponies released her and in-circled her. Luna took her place at her sisters side. Celestia dropped to the ground, in front of the flat stone slab that bore Discord's name and brief history. Luna rubbed her sisters back. Celestia folded her arms, burying her head in her front legs.

LUNA: Lets discuss this over some tea and chocolate banana cake.

Celestia stood in a slight slump. Her neck straight but head sightly lowered. Celestia's eyes closed, she nodded her head. Suddenly the smell of chocolate passed her nostrils. Celestia looked behind her and looked at the ponies.

CELESTIA: Please, no food at the grave site.

PINKY: All of the food is inside...

Luna looked around and then stared straight above her at the cloudy sky.

LUNA: It is not cake sister... IT IS-

Celestia gasped and looked up at the clouds. They were pink. the drops of rain, chocolate. Celestia looked at the ground. Chocolate, muddy puddles started to form within the grass.

RAINBOWDASH: No way!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE: But this does not make any sense...

DISCORD: Sense... What fun is there in making sense?

CELESTIA: DISCORD! WHERE ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF!

All of the ponies and the guards started looking around everywhere. The guards that had wings flew around looking for the source of the voice as did the other ponies on the ground and around close by halls.

CELESTIA: Darn it, Discord! COME HERE NOW! Tell me where you are and have been!

DISCORD: Did we not do this before? (SIGH), Fine... But I'll tell you in MY way.

Celestia suddenly disappears. the other ponies gasp and start calling for the princess.

Celestia awakens in a familiar room. Not that of her palace. But the old and surprisingly restored ancient palace within the Everfree forest. Celestia looked around the master bedroom. it was everything that she remembered it was. The round bed, the blue tones of the room,the silks hanging from the top of the canopy.  
She looked forward and saw a standing Discord, with his back turned to her. He was standing out on the balcony, arms behind him. Hands holding each other. Celestia then looked down at herself. She was wearing the yellow, silk dress that she wore on their night of the surprise engagement. Celestia took in a deep breath and trotted angrily towards Discord.

CELESTIA: How could you?! How could you hurt my feelings this way?!

DISCORD: So you do need chaos in your life. that is not what you said all those eons ago. I watched as you and those other ponies prepared things for MY funeral. so mushy and boring.

CELESTIA: WHAT?! It was a funeral!

DISCORD: What about the cats?

CELESTIA: CATS?!

DISCORD: We shook paw and hoof on it. The party!

CELESTIA: I HATE CATS, I HATE INSTRUMENTS AND I HATE YOU!

Celestia cried angrily as she stomped her hoofs, turning away from Discord. She then stopped and lowered her head and neck. Discord turned to her. He then placed his lion paw on her back.

DISCORD: Oh really, my dear, Celestia. I know you do not feel that way. The Princess of Balance and harmony, HATING...?! Why, that would be-

CELESTIA: Chaos?!

DISCORD: Why, yes-oh... hmmm...

Discord backed away from Celestia and crossed his arms. Celestia scraped her hoof on the balcony floor. A smile traces celestia's lips as she looks down at her moving hoof.

CELESTIA: And what about the Spirit of Chaos? Concern and caring about Harmony and what others think of him long enough to see the whole service in your honor?

DISCORD: It's those dammed Elements of Balance. Throwing us off course. I suppose that apart of MY chaos went to you and a bit of your mussy harmony went into me.

CELESTIA: No...

DISCORD: ...?

CELESTIA: It is... Just our... emotions.

DISCORD: Sigh... Celestiaaaahh...

CELESTIA: Like you said. Harmony cannot live with out chaos, and Chaos cannot live without Harmony.

Discord turned away, resting his hands on the railing of the balcony. Celestia walked up to the disturbed spirit of chaos. She then pushes her head threw Discord's lion arm. Discord looked down at her, not moving any part of his shocked and surprised body. only his red eyes turned down at her, then quickly away.  
Discord tapped all of his fingers on both hands. He slowly turns his head away from Celestia's Direction. Celestia rubbed the side of her face onto Discord's torso just under his arm. She stopped, making her head comfortable and sighed.  
Celestia looked forward at the horizon. Celestia then felt Discord's arm slowly creep onto her upper back. His lion paw finding it's place on her shoulder. Discord cleared his throat, tapping his eagle fingers on the railing. The corner of his red eye quickly looking down at her, moving around and then away again.  
Celestia opened her mouth in shock with a smile and bright sparkly eyes. She then sighed and relaxed. Discord even became more relaxed. He looked at her rubbing her shoulder, looking down at her.  
Celestia looked up at Discord. They both smirked and then fully embraced. Wrapping their arms around each other. Celestia looked threw the corner of her eye and saw a familiar blue shape, far into the sky.

LUNA: I may not like the chaos that shall ensue onto canterlot and Equestria... But I believe that Celestia can handle it. We all can.

Luna concentrated and mentally told the other ponies in canterlot to stop the search. And that Celestia might be a while, with a much deserved vacation after thousands of years. With that, Luna flew off leaving Chaos and Harmony within it's balance.

THEE END!


End file.
